


The Demon Watchdog

by PotatoesAreAwesome



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Also Ciel is an ageless genderless demon now so I feel okay writing this, BDSM, Dark, Demon Ciel, Demonology, Disappearances, Insanity, Jealousy, M/M, Murder, Poisoning, Possessive Sebastian, Post canon, Prostitution, Serial Killers, Seven Deadly Sins, Sexual Roleplay, Slow Burn, Tension, Victorian literature brought to life, Violence, baby farming, genuine late 19th century crimes and scandals, hunger/starvation, maybe smut I don’t actually think I know what that is, most Victorian stuff is, sadistic Ciel, underage? But not really I guess because back then the age of consent in England was 13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoesAreAwesome/pseuds/PotatoesAreAwesome
Summary: “There’s a house in Cleveland Street I wish to investigate.”When the pangs of hunger and attraction to sin drive Ciel to resume his work as the Queen’s watchdog, he goes undercover as a telegraph boy to infiltrate what is suspected to be an all-male brothel. But after one investigation turns into another, and a trail of bodies are left in his wake, Ciel realises he must learn to control his monstrous appetite before he is consumed by it completely.Meanwhile Sebastian just wants to see Ciel break.There is more than one kind of appetite satiate.





	1. His Butler, Starving

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to apologise in advance for late updates. I spend a lot of time rewriting the same lines and driving myself crazy. 
> 
> This first chapter is just to see if there’s any interest out there. Leave kudos if you’d like to read more and I’ll try to update as often as I can.
> 
> Also I've never written anything this long or posted my work online before so any helpful tips/comments are much appreciated. I'm much more used to writing essays than fiction so bear with me till I get back into the swing of creative writing.
> 
> Disclaimer: (Do we still need these?) I own nothing. None of these characters are mine. Hell much of the plot isn’t either. I might as well also state that I don’t own Dorian Gray, Jekyll and Hyde or Sweeny Todd either as these characters will appear/be referred to in later chapters.

 

Book of Change   
Part 1

 

He hated him. That much he knew for certain. Sebastian watched the little Earl sleeping, curled up in the oversized bed and entertained himself with fantasies of his disembowelment. He imagined the ear-splitting screams he’d make, floating across the room like soft notes from a violin and shivered; long black talons itching to tear open the boy’s abdominal wall.  
  
Scarlet eyes glittered greedily in the darkness.  
  
Hunger felt like maggots. Like tiny larva rolling around your insides, gnawing at your stomach and wriggling up your throat. Hunger crowded Sebastian. It burrowed into his brain until all he could think about was how desperately he wanted to unravel the thick velvety intestines from Ciel’s body. Wrap him in ribbons of the organ's pink glossy tissue and peel the meat from his dainty little bones.

Sebastian's skin began to tingle. It blackened and melted the clothes from his flesh. Left weeping red sores behind on his arms.

The room rose to a choking temperature. Killing intent threatened to spill forth his true form as tendrils of shadow crawled along the edge of the bed. 

“You’re not doing a very good job at hiding yourself tonight Sebastian.” The little Earl spoke. His eyes swept open to reveal blood-red orbs.

Sebastian put a hand to his chest.

“My apologies, young Master.” He murmured, bowing low in an effort to hide the predatory smile that stretched across his face. “I didn't mean to awaken you at such an unsociable hour.”

“Yet here you are.” Ciel chastised, staring up at the drapes of his four-poster bed. “Poor dog: you must be starving.”

Sebastian’s eye twitched at the insult. Perhaps disembowelment was too gentle. Yes, it would be much more preferable to hang, draw and quarter the young brat.

“Tell me, Sebastian, do I smell appetising to you?”

The demon's nostrils flared as he heard the teasing lilt in his master’s voice. Of course Ciel knew he was appetising: Sebastian salivated around him. He was tortured by the smell of a perfectly prepared meal that he couldn’t consume. Being around the young Earl drove the demon butler insane. Already half mad with hunger, the prospect of never enjoying a good meal again left Sebastian murderous, bustling with discontent. 

“Yes, my Lord. I cannot deny that your soul still smells as appetising as it did when you were human” He answered honestly, watching through messy, black bangs as his master sat up and slid over to the edge of the bed.

The white night-shirt he wore gathered around his legs creating an indecent image of temptation. He looked almost ethereal under the glow of moonlight, but Sebastian knew better than to think this boy an angel. He was every drop the same sinful abomination that his butler was now, and the thought made his stomach growl.

Ciel grinned, no doubt hearing the sound, and in a taunting display, pulled back his sleeve to reveal a thin porcelain wrist beneath the white cotton cuff.

“And how about now?” He asked, bringing his lips up to graze across the delicate skin that covered his veins.

Sebastian caught a glimpse of razor sharp teeth before they sank gently into the warm softness with a slow resounding crunch. He swallowed, listening to the quiet splatter of blood drip onto the hardwood floor.

“My, my.” Sebastian breathed, feeling dizzy. “What a mess you’re making.”

He took out his handkerchief and ripped it in half.

“Please my Lord, allow me to assist.”

Kneeling at Ciel’s feet, he wrapped the small wrist in a makeshift bandage and concentrating resolutely on the task at hand.

This he could manage. Having something to do actually helped with the unrelenting hunger that twisted at his insides, but the smell of Ciel's blood overpowered his senses and his vision blurred as he carried out his task.

The fledgeling's mangled new life force hummed loudly in his eardrums.

Holding his wrist like this, feeling the charade of human blood rush through his veins did nothing to dampen the demon's appetite.

He was a confusing mix to the senses.

Sebastian hadn't been around many newly turned demons before. His kind wasn’t exactly known for making kinsmen out of their food, so he had no idea when Ciel would stop smelling so deliciously human. He hoped it was soon though.

Sebastian felt the young Earl scrutinise his face as he tied the cloth into a small knot.

“I asked you a question.” Ciel pressed teasingly.

Sebastian peered up into the now familiar blue eyes of his young master and found the barest hint of amusement there, dancing behind midnight orbs.

Spiteful little brat. Sebastian grit his teeth.

He had no right to tease him this way.

The demon butler grabbed his maser's wrist and lifted the blood-soaked bandage to his nose, gently pressing against the fabric. He studied Ciel’s emotionless expression through long, dark lashes and inhaled the sweet and flavourful aroma of Ciel’s blood.

“You smell.” He growled huskily.

“Delicious.”

Roughly, he yanked the arm forward and allowed just a fraction of his composure to slip. Enough to ensure the Phantomhive Earl never taunted him this way again.

If he could just have one taste. One little bite. Maybe it would be enough to curb his cravings.

His incisors grazed across his master’s veins and giddy rush of excitement washed over him.

All he needed to do was add a little more pressure and-

-A sharp slap echoed through the room. The right side of his cheek stung, and a rush of blood sent heat creeping across his face. Ciel might’ve had demonic strength now; enough to even hurt him in his malnourished state but the pain wasn’t enough to wipe the wicked smirk off of his lips.

“Clean up that blood.” The young Lord ordered.

Sebastian wiped up the mess from the Earl’s bedside with the remaining handkerchief, and stood silently by the door, waiting for his dismissal.

The old Ciel would've had him removed from his sight in a heartbeat.

He missed inciting that fraction of fear. It wasn’t much but it had always been there, buried in the pit of his stomach somewhere beneath pride and arrogance. A bitter sense of doom that permeated the air like fresh rain whenever the demon came unexpectedly close.

This new Ciel wasn't afraid though, and instead of ordering Sebastian's dismissal he stood up, reaching for his collar and wound his fingers around it with snake-like hands.

“You should know better than to disturb my rest with such evident murderous intent.” He warned in a quiet, clipped voice. Small fingers curled around Sebastian's throat and crushed the demon’s windpipe.  
  
“Such impudence is a punishable offence.”

Black nails dug into Sebastian’s skin and drew blood.

“I will no longer tolerate you entering my chambers without my permission. Do I make myself clear?” 

Sebastian clamped his fingers around the offending hand and smiled tightly.  

“Of course, my Lord. My apologies.” He murmured, carefully prying Ciel’s fingers away from his throat.

“Is there anything else you need? Or should I leave you to your rest? He kept his features perfectly stoic, refusing even to fake an apologetic smile for the miserable damn brat. 

Ciel eyed him peculiarly.

“Actually, there is.”

He traced a finger around the lapels of Sebastian’s coat with a coy smile.

“There’s a house in Cleveland Street I wish to investigate. My sources tell me that young boys and suspicious men can be seen coming in and out of the front door there.”

Sebastian listened carefully, determined not to let Ciel’s wandering hands distract him.

“I’d like to infiltrate the establishment and find out exactly who’s been attending.” He added with a predatory glint in his eyes.

Another investigation.

Sebastian chuckled.

So once again, his master was feeling the pangs of own hunger and wished to resume work as the Queen’s watchdog by feasting on the lecherous souls of London’s foul underbelly.

“What would you like me to do?”

He was keenly aware of the way Ciel’s shoulder brushed against his chest when the little demon moved away from him.

“Telegraph boys are frequently seen at the residence. I’ll need your help going undercover as one in order to establish myself there as a commodity.”

Sebastian frowned at the back of Ciel’s head, confused.

“Once that’s done, you’ll need to come along and purchase me.”

“Purchase you for what, my Lord?”

“Sex.”

Ah.

Sebastian licked his dry lips. Infiltrating a brothel of sorts.

Perhaps the transitioning demon was struggling with a different kind of hunger altogether.

As if picking up on his train of thought, Ciel turned and glared at him. “As a ruse of course.”

“Of course.” He repeated.

“I must appear for hire in order to infiltrate their ranks.”

Ciel tugged at Sebastian’s coat. “Although.” He murmured. “I suppose a few lessons in the art of seduction might be beneficial.”

The demon butler held back a snicker. A different kind of hunger indeed.

“Perhaps another night, my Lord.”

Whether he genuinely needed help or just wanted to blow off steam, the boy would have to wait.

“I wouldn’t want to disturb your sleep any more than I already have.”

Ciel waved him off. “Yes, you’re quite right.” The fledgeling agreed, retiring back to his bed.

“Goodnight, young Master.” He uttered, turning to leave but before he could close the door behind him, Ciel called out.

“Sebastian, wait! I need you to polish all the silverware in the house before breakfast. And when it’s done? Polish it again. Your recent efforts to complete your duties have been.” He paused. “Below par.”

Bastard.

Ciel never did like to take no for an answer. He should’ve expected this kind of response.

Sebastian clenched his jaw in a tight-lipped smile. “Yes, my Lord. I’ll see to the task right away.”

After leaving the Earl’s chambers, Sebastian used his teeth to take off his blood-stained gloves. The smell of copper made his stomach ache with a most primal kind of hunger. Lucifer, he was starving, and he’d spend the rest of his unnatural life starving. All because he’d been outmanoeuvred by a child.

The demon butler fought the urge to demean himself by sucking the blood from his gloves. Yes. Sebastian hated him alright. But a small part of him, just a fragment of his being really, held a morsel of respect for the brat who'd bested him. He’d certainly been a most interesting contract, but without the reward of a soul to consume any more, Sebastian wondered how soon it'd be before things got really ugly between the two of them. 

***

As per his master’s request, Sebastian spent the next few days sorting Ciel’s job application and forging the necessary documentation for his undercover identity. He managed to successfully apply for Ciel a job at the London telegraph office and was currently escorting the young Earl up the stairs to the London postal school for his entrance exams.

“Do you need my help to ensure all goes well with the assessment papers, my Lord?”

Ciel looked mildly offended.

“It’s Thomas,  _ _father.__ And no, if I can’t get in on my own merit, then you have my permission to sever this useless head from its body.”

Sebastian brightened at the notion.

“Dear boy you could be making your old man very happy today.” He said, ruffling the hair on the boy’s head. Ciel rolled his eyes.

“Don’t look so pleased. There’s no way I’m not getting in.”

Confident little git.

“Remember it’s English, arithmetic, spelling and history in the morning. Then you have an hour thirty-five minutes for lunch. And after that, it’s handwriting, geography, arithmetic paper two and English paper two. You’re allowed a five-minute break between each exam.” 

Ciel scoffed. “Two hours lost on breaks? What a waste of a day!”

Sebastian smirked. “As opposed to your usual days spent reading Sherlock Holmes stories again, my Lord?”

They reached the front desk. “Name please.” The female receptionist asked.

Sebastian put a hand on Ciel’s head.

“Thomas Dossett.”

“Papers?” He handed over his forged documents along with Ciel’s new birth certificate.

“You look a little young for fourteen.” She said suspiciously, reading the papers.

“He hasn’t quite hit his growth spurt yet.”

“And who are you?”

“His father.”

The receptionist returned the documents.

“Family members are not permitted in the building during exams. I’m afraid you’ll have to wait outside. Lunch is to be taken in the dining hall. Exam rooms are down the corridor third door on the left.”

“Thank you.” Sebastian nodded and guided Ciel down the hall. “I suppose this is where I must take my leave.”

“Remember your task.”

“I’ll see to it as soon as I leave. Now, give your old man a hug.” The demon grinned, shocking his young master by pulling him into a bone-crushing squeeze.

He let go when he heard the satisfying crack of a rib.

“Bastard.” Ciel hissed, without flinching.

It wasn’t like he could actually hurt the newly turned demon. Ciel would be healed long before lunch, no doubt, but it helped Sebastian release some pent-up frustration.

“Speaking to your father with such a tongue? You’re going the right way for a spanked bottom young lad.” He teased.

Ciel threw him a dirty look.

“Talk to me in that way again and  _ _someone__  will definitely be getting a spanking tonight.” Ciel leaned forward, whispering in his ear. “And I’ll give you a hint. It’s not going to be me.”

Sebastian chuckled, waving him off. “Good luck my boy! Don’t fail and lose your head.” He taunted, hoping with all his shrivelled-up heart that the lad had somehow forgotten how to write recently. Ciel rolled his eyes and Sebastian set off to his own destination.

Whistling happily while he walked, he daydreamed about the decapitated head of Ciel Phantomhive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is super creative and wants to draw a picture of Ciel as a London messenger boy that’d be totally freaking awesome. There are pictures of the typical uniform online and I’d be more than happy to link the drawing to readers in an upcoming chapter.


	2. His Butler, the Consumer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay firstly let me say sorry for the late update. It was never meant to be so long! I write this all on my little lonesome and was actually almost finished with the chapter when I fell really ill and it completely threw me off. It was a HUGE struggle to get back into the frame of mind to finish it so it’s not as long as chapter one and mainly serves the purpose of driving the plot but I’m doing two chapters in fairly quick succession to make up for it. Here’s the first. Hope you enjoy.

 

 

It was starting to rain by the time Sebastian arrived at the meat rack.

On the fringes of Soho, Piccadilly was the principal location for the illicit sale of sex. It was well known in London for being a place where one could hire professional 'renters’, but society preferred to ignore the acts of indecency that took place there because the deepest condemnation was expressed for sexual relations between males.

It was terribly small minded to Sebastian. Humans held such restrictive notions about sex; however, because society and its officials had distanced themselves from the phenomenon, only acknowledging it when situations arose that couldn't be avoided, homosexuality had in fact thrived in the area, and according to Ciel’s informant, business cards for an all-male brothel could be procured from a professional rent boy distributing in the area.

Sebastian wasn't given much of a description to go by in his search. All he knew was that the lad had blue eyes and fair hair. Any number of renters could’ve easily fit that description, but Sebastian was confident he would find the right one. He was nothing, after all, if not one  _ _hell__ of a butler.

"Good afternoon gentlemen." He heard a voice ring out amongst the masses. Sebastian looked over at the speaker and saw a young man with strawberry blonde hair, and a fresh, feminine-looking face.

"Would any of you be interested in having a lark? I'm free at any time for the right price." The youth winked.

The lad's bold offer caught Sebastian’s attention, along with the notice of a few others and he was swiftly engaged in a discussion with a potential customer before the demon crow interrupted.

“Pardon me, but I have to say, if you’re thinking of taking this man as your client, then I beseech you to change your mind.” Sebastian placed his hand over his heart and turned up the charm, smiling appraisingly at the attractive young lad.

The bespectacled middle-aged man he’d been speaking to turned red. “Excuse me, sir! This is a private business negotiation.”

Sebastian reached out and thumbed the youth’s cheek. “This man is not worthy of your attention.”

The client scoffed.

“The sum of a gold sovereign seems worthy enough to me.” The lad rebutted, placing a hand on the older gentleman’s shoulder.

“I would pay double that price.”                                            

The lad smiled. “But turning down work would be bad for business. You never do know who might become a regular.”

Sebastian trailed a gloved hand down the youth’s jaw. “And yet you turn me away now. You couldn’t possibly think after sampling you once, I’d never return? He drawled silkily.

Blue eyes sparkled with mischief. “No, sir. I’m skilled enough to boast that all my clients return at some point or another.” His eyes trailed over him. “Though, the ones dressed like you are usually too afraid to visit more frequently.” He palmed a card into Sebastian’s hand. “Here. If you wish to find me later, call at this address. Ask for Jack Saul; they’ll let you in.”  
  
Sebastian looked at the card. It had a hat, bow tie and two umbrellas crossed like swords beneath it. He turned it over.

__19 Cleveland ST, Fitzrovia._ _

The demon crow smirked. He had an invitation.

The downpour of heavy rain increased, clearing the streets of occupants as Sebastian took a leisurely walk towards the house. Jack Saul, what an interesting fellow. Never before had he encountered someone so defiantly shameless. Society would have depicted him an exploited youth. The victim to monsters in the shapes of men, and yet Saul’s boasts upended that narrative. He could admire the lad for refusing to play the role assigned to him.

Sebastian circled back to the problem at hand. Now that he had an invitation to the brothel, all he had to do was create a demand. Open up a space that only his young master could fill.

The thought of the Earl moonlighting as a rent boy held Sebastian’s interest. He had difficulty imagining the noble in such an establishment. Ciel was no stranger to the seedier side of London or even the attention of other males, but this would be the first time he’d have to play a more active role in responding to these types of advances. Sebastian snorted. Perhaps the lad really did require some tutorage after all. A firm understanding of how to use his demonic charm to manipulate others would be beneficial in this situation. Without such knowledge, he might end up more than a little overwhelmed by the advances of others. He was still young after all. Inexperienced to the carnal desires of man.

Oh hell, was he really talking himself into this? The demon butler groaned. It  _ _was__  his job to ensure the safety and success of his young master in all of his objectives. He simply had to do everything in his power to prepare his young master for this little endeavour. Other than the act of consuming souls, he hadn’t taught Ciel much of anything about being a demon. Perhaps it was time to amend that.

****

By the time Sebastian knocked at the red door of number 19, the rain had slowed, and a well-dressed gentleman with a moustache answered him with a frown.

“Can I help you?” He greeted suspiciously.

Sebastian smiled. “Ah, yes. Sorry to bother you sir, but a fellow named Jack Saul informed me that I could find him at this address.” The demon butler produced the card from his breast pocket and showed it to the man.

“Jack’s busy at the moment. I’m Charles Hammond, owner of this establishment.” The gentleman peered nervously out onto the street before motioning for Sebastian to come in.

“You’re welcome to come inside and wait for him in here if you wish.” He said, moving away from the door.

“That would be most considerate. Thank you.”

The demon butler stepped into the foyer of the four-storey townhouse and removed his wet coat. The place was rather elegant for a male brothel. Blue velvet curtains dressed the windows, Persian patterned rugs covered the floors and almost all of the furniture appeared to be antique. Sebastian idly admired the various oil paintings adorning the walls as he was shown into the sitting room.

“Please, take a seat. I’ll fix you something to drink.” Mr Hammond said, gesturing towards the two plush armchairs by the fire.

He poured them both a glass of champagne and sat down in the chair opposite, visibly relaxing in the privacy of his own residence.

“I have other lads available if you’re looking for something more immediate.”

Sebastian did his best to look put out. “Ah, I was wondering about that actually. Mr Saul does seem awfully busy.”

Hammond puffed up his chest. “He’s one of my best boys.”

“Yes.” Sebastian agreed, trying not to grin. “Admittedly he is remarkably attractive, but you see I’m actually looking for something a little more suited towards my tastes. Something more . . . unique.”

“Unique?” Mr Hammond eyed him sceptically.

“Yes. Tell me, how old are the less  _ _experienced__  lads?”

Hammond floundered. “T-they’re fifteen.”

“Hmm. I’m looking for something a little  _ _younger__.” He admitted smoothly. “Thirteen-to-fourteen maybe, small, slim, blue eyes; effeminate like Saul only much less experienced. Innocent.”

Sebastian had to fight to keep the smirk from his face when he thought about how his young master would react upon hearing such a description of himself.

Mr Hammond thought for a moment and toyed with his moustache.

“I can appreciate someone with such . . .  _ _unadulterated__  tastes but I’m afraid we don’t have anyone matching that description here.”

“Now that  _ _is__  a shame.”

The demon butler took out a sack of money from his breast pocket and dropped it onto the French rosewood table, enjoying the look of greed that spread across his host’s face when he heard the heavy thump of coin. “Should you find someone fitting that description, someone  _ _unadulterated__  as you say, I’d like to be the first client booked.” He reached into his pocket and conjured up a card. “Here’s my address.”

Sebastian stood and made for his coat, leaving the champagne on the table untouched. “It’s been a pleasure meeting you Mr Hammond.” He bowed. 

The older male tore his gaze away from the money sack long enough to murmur a dazed goodbye before the butler took off, leaving the house with a promise to produce more coin later. Once he'd found someone more suited to his specific tastes.

The demon checked his silver pocket watch as he walked out into the street. Ciel was due to be picked up soon and Sebastian still had a few more tasks left to complete before he arrived back home. None more important than the planning of his master’s future lessons. There was much to cover. They didn’t even know what type of demon Ciel was yet. Perhaps that should be the first lesson. Yes. Sebastian was curious to know himself now that he thought about it. What special skill set did the young Lord have at his disposal?

Sebastian wanted to uncover whatever secrets his master was hiding about his new debased nature. A lesson in demon classification could certainly be an interesting way of broaching the topic.

In Sebastian’s mind, it was decided. Classes would begin first thing tomorrow morning. And along with it would come the unveiling of Ciel Phantomhive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who isn't already aware Charles Hammond and Jack Saul were genuine people involved in the Cleveland Street Scandal (Saul being older than I’ve written him in this though). I do intend to name drop a few more historical characters involved in these events along the way so keep an eye out! No Ciel in this chapter I'm afraid but the next one will be up by next week I promise! It’s already 2/3rds of the way done so stay with me here.


	3. His Butler, Demon Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be up last week but I’m shit. The chapter just wouldn't end! It ended up being a 1000 words longer than I anticipated when I said 'heyy yeah I'll get it up next week!' Pfft. Fail. 
> 
> Contextual information:  
> A pure collector was someone who found and collected dog faeces for the tanner’s leather making process. So basically it's the shittiest job ever.

“Get your hands off me, you dog!” Ciel hissed through clenched teeth. His navy-dark hair stuck up endearingly at all ends as he snarled.

“My apologies, young master. Would you prefer me to touch you some place else?”

The demon crow tried hard not to smirk, really, he did, but it was a useless effort. He knew he stood there grinning like a fool at the young Lord’s frustration.

The fledgeling’s blue eyes narrowed at him with such a feral hostility that Sebastian was fondly reminded of an angry cat.

Today’s lesson was going better than he’d anticipated. Maybe not so much for Ciel, but Sebastian was certainly entertained. The demon had Ciel’s hands pinned above his head and casually pressed the young Lord against the wall of their two-storey apartment.

After the Earl’s first lesson in demonology ended with a door slammed in his face, the butler decided to take a more hands-on approach to learning and encouraged Ciel to realise his abilities on the job.

As it turned out, he wasn’t being as subtle as he thought when he tried to coax out information about what kind of demon Ciel was, and almost landed himself with a weekend job as a pure collector. The demon butler shivered in memory of the threat. He knew his master was cruel enough to make good on his word, so he avoided all discussion of specialist skill sets and taught Ciel only the basics.

“Argh, this is pointless!” The little Earl snarled.

His eyes flashed red and he twisted his wrists against the hold.

“I’m a demon; I could easily escape the grip of anyone else.”

“Yes, but you’re supposed to be getting information out of the clients, not scaring them off with your inhuman strength." Sebastian sighed. "Find another way out.”

Honestly, he was sure he remembered Ciel doing much better when he was on the receiving end of Aleistor Chamber’s ridiculous advances.

Ciel’s nostrils flared. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. The young Lord seemed more aggravated today. His lips tugged into an almost permanent scowl and the little demon’s hands fidgeted incessantly.

Was it because he’d yet to hear word from The London Postal School? Sebastian eyed the young master with interest. Or perhaps the Earl’s hunger pangs were finally getting to the young brat?

Ciel exhaled a long breath of air and relaxed his shoulders, releasing the tension in his upper body.

“Remember, my Lord, a demon’s tongue is its most useful asset.” Sebastian added helpfully.

The fledgeling eye twitched and a delightful shade of pink swept across his master’s cheeks. The demon crow clenched his jaw in an effort to keep the amusement off his face.

“You’re saying these things on purpose, aren’t you?” Ciel glowered, tugging at the hold.

“Of course.” Sebastian admitted, unabashed. “There are men out there who make Viscount Druitt look tame. You must. Be. Prepared.”

He only hoped to ready the young master for potential situations he might encounter while undercover. The fact that his teaching methods also succeeded in embarrassing the young teen was a complete coincidence, and not at all Sebastian’s underlying intention.

“I must confess, I’m not entirely jesting about our tongues.” He admitted, deciding it was about time they actually got round to doing some learning.

“All demons, regardless of class, are capable of demonic manipulation. We have the ability to produce an additional sound when talking. An undertone of sorts that encourages states of relaxation and heightened suggestibility.”

“Hear that repetitive pulsing sound behind my words?” The demon butler demonstrated.  “It’s almost undetectable to the human ear, and yet it stimulates a frequency following response. Similar to the effects of a pendulum clock in hypnotism, it has the ability to change the hearer’s brainwaves and coax the mind into a deep and restful state.”

Sebastian caught the curious look in Ciel's midnight eyes and bit back a smile. Of course his master found  _ _this__  particular lesson interesting.

“I suppose it sounds useful.” The young demon conceded. “How do I do it?”

“It should be easy enough for one used to giving orders such as yourself.” Sebastian mused. “You simply have to exert the will to completely dominate someone. Speak softly but imbue your words with the same intent as an order.”

Ciel’s brow furrowed. “Can it work on other demons?” He asked, eyeing the butler warily.

Sebastian grinned.

“Now wouldn’t that be convenient? Sadly my Lord, a demon’s will is much less malleable than a human’s. You’re forevermore impervious to such influences from me if that is your concern.”

“But you have used this manipulation technique on me before.” Ciel frowned in realisation.

“Me, my Lord?” The demon butler asked in mock innocence. “I've done nothing but cultivate your soul.”

“Yes, to suit your own tastes no doubt.” Ciel muttered tartly.

Sebastian shrugged. “No use dwelling on the past.”

He leaned in close and breathed in the scent of Ciel’s honey and lavender soap hopeful that his unexpected proximity made the young demon feel uncomfortable.

“None of that matters anymore.” He crooned. “The only thing you need to focus on is talking your way out of this hold. Now, remember your acting classes, my Lord and do at least  _ _try__  to control your reactions this time.”

Ciel growled and reluctantly closed his eyes in response.

Sebastian felt his body force itself to relax under him, and when the demon opened his eyes next, his face was blank. All trace of his previous irritation was gone, hidden behind a cool mask of indifference

“Excellent.” He murmured, tightening his hold against the young master’s wrists. If Ciel was determined to go through with this infiltration, then it was only proper that he took the role of aggressive client seriously.

Sebastian pressed a knee between the teen’s thighs and forcefully spread his legs, causing the young Phantomhive glare daggers back up at him.

“If you knew what was good for you, you’d let go.” He scowled. Blue eyes flickered with irritation.

It was a weak, pitiful attempt. Sebastian barely heard the pulse beneath the warning.

The demon butler tsked. “And if  _ _you__  want to get paid, you’ll stop talking.” He countered, holding both his master’s wrists in just one hand.

His trailed his fingers down the Earl’s chest and lazily counted his ribs as he moved down the curve of Ciel’s petite little waist.

He extended his nails until they pierced the fabric of his gloves and grazed across the smooth expanse of skin that peeked out from beneath the hem of his young master’s shirt.

It would’ve been all too easy to draw blood. To carve trails into his flesh.

He fantasised about how delicious it would be. Tearing muscle from bone. Tasting the tang of blood across his tongue.

Ciel’s eyes flashed luminescent red, almost as if he could hear the older demon’s thoughts, but Sebastian pushed on and ignored him. Roughly, he squeezed the curve of Ciel’s slim hip and revelled in the heat that radiated between them when he lightly pressed his lips against the column of his young master’s neck. The fledgeling’s aura crackled with a wild, dangerous energy that threatened him enough to give Sebastian pause.

He expected some kind of retort or retaliation for his impudence, but instead, his master’s face split into a slow, sinister grin.

Sebastian watched with attentiveness as a darkness crossed the young Lord’s features. A devilish glint appeared in hauntingly vast midnight eyes before they disappeared behind an unreadable wall of crimson.

“Do you want to fuck me now?” He chuckled humourlessly. Silk fine strands of navy-dark hair slid across his face as he tilted his head inquisitively to one side.

“Yes.”

“Good.” Ciel hummed appreciatively. “Get on your knees.”

The demon butler blinked. The pulse was stronger this time, but the order burned at the back of his hand. The mark of his contract beckoned for obedience.

“Young master?”

“I said, on your knees” He demanded in a low, threatening tone.

Sebastian had no choice. He released Ciel and knelt on the floor, gazing up at the Earl in confusion before the crushing weight of a foot ground a heel into his shoulder and forced him into a low bow.

 “ _ _This__  is where you belong.” The little demon growled huskily. “Here. At the feet of your master.” Soft leather trailed underneath his chin and lifted his head. “The people out there don't know that this is who you really are. That  _ _this__  is what you crave inside.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

Sebastian smirked and licked his cold, pale lips.

There was no mistaking the pulse behind his master’s voice this time. A human client would’ve undoubtedly believed his desires included being Ciel’s slave. It appeared as though his master had a penchant for making servants of the damned.

__Clever._ _

A hand glided over Sebastian’s shoulders as Ciel circled him.

“You have to service me faithfully before you’re rewarded." He murmured, pulling Sebastian’s hair and forcing the demon to look up at him.

Sebastian’s scalp tingled at the assault.

His master’s soft, pink lips ghosted across the delicate skin behind his ear and nibbled gently.

"And as it so happens.” He continued, in a low, seductive voice. “I have just the task I want you to complete." The words tickled Sebastian’s jaw and made the demon’s breath hitch suddenly.

“What is it you need?” He asked in a tone thick with desire.

Ciel pressed open-mouthed kisses to the shell of his ear. Hot breath curled around the sensitive appendage and crawled down Sebastian’s neck as the older demon struggled to regain control of his overly sensitive body.

 “Names.” He whispered huskily.

Sebastian fought back the urge to shiver.

“My Lord.” He croaked, trying to squash the unexpected arousal that took over his human form. “You’re a natural.”

The sound of his voice seemed to break whatever self-induced trance his young master had been under and Ciel jumped back with a shake of his head. He put at least three feet of distance between them before he found the ability to respond.

“Natural at what? I- I’m not quite sure that’s even a compliment, Sebastian.”

The demon butler stood up and smiled secretively, dusting off his pants. He decided to ignore the Earl's question and move on to less embarrassing topics.

“I think that’s enough class for one day. You’ll need to work on your control before we can move on to more inhuman abilities. You can’t go around flashing red eyes at everyone who touches you in there. People are going to be inappropriate. You need to get used to it . . . Or do I need to play the role of a perverted old man every day till that happens?” He threatened, wriggling his eyebrows deviously.

Ciel snorted “Isn’t that your usual self?” He drawled, looking more like his previously composed self.                                 

The demon butler opened his mouth to speak and closed it again, dumbfounded.

“Pardon?”       

“Oh don’t look so indignant Sebastian." A droll smile tugged at the corners of his master's lips.

"You might’ve been able to hide it from me when I was human, but my heightened senses are now keenly aware that I have a thousand-year-old demon drooling over me whilst I’m washed and dressed.”

Sebastian frowned. “If ever I’ve been less than professional with you, young master, then I apologise.” He bowed excessively low in a gesture of mock politeness. “A famished demon such as myself cannot always help his baser instincts.” He explained in a cloying voice.

“Do you wish me to discontinue these duties and allow you to wash and dress yourself in future?” He asked with a condescending smile sharp on his lips.

Ciel rolled his eyes haughtily. “Stop being ridiculous, Sebastian. If didn’t already know you better, I’d think you’d taken offence towards being described as a predator.” 

Crimson eyes met midnight blue and they shared a smirk.

“Whilst I cannot deny my true nature, my Lord, comparing me to the kind of men likely to be touching you in the next coming weeks would be most erroneous.” He grinned wolfishly, enjoying the grimace that crossed his master’s features as he considered the truth behind those words.

“Yes, I suppose you are the lesser of two evils.” The Earl admitted sourly and wandered off towards his study.

Sebastian followed dutifully behind, a deep chuckle rumbling low within his chest.

“It’s rather ironic, wouldn’t you say?”

Hilarious.” The Earl drawled, absently sifting through the various papers piled neatly on top of his desk.

Sebastian watched in dismay as his perfectly organised workspace slowly went to ruin.

“Did the afternoon post arrive yet?” He asked distractedly.

Sebastian plastered a pleasant mask of subservience across his face and hid his irritation behind a mild smile.

“Yes, my Lord. I took the liberty of putting it in your desk drawer.”

Exactly where he’d been putting the unopened mail for the past  _ _four years__ _ _.__

Ciel pushed everything to one side and smiled, seeming satisfied with himself when a few documents slipped carelessly onto the floor.

“Good.” He nodded and sat down. “I’ll take my afternoon tea in the study then.” Pulling a stack of correspondences from out of his drawer, he dismissed the butler with a wave of his hand.

Sebastian bowed and left to prepare his young master some Darjeeling tea with jam and clotted cream scones.

He found Ciel fingering an envelope carrying the wax monogram of the Royal Mail when he returned.

“You’re not frightened to open it, are you?” He teased, setting the tray down.

Ciel glared. “Of course not. I have no reason to doubt their acceptance.”

“Then what is it?” Sebastian asked as he poured him some tea. “Are you second-guessing the investigation?”

He thought this might happen sooner or later. Ciel’s new nature was inexplicably drawn to the rotten smell of debauchery that drifted from the stained bedsheets of streetwalkers. His body awakened to an aching hunger that could only be satisfied by the freshly flushed face of a cheating spouse, the blackened hands of greedy street thieves and the blood-stained skin of murderers lurking in the darkest shadows.

It seemed inevitable to Sebastian that Ciel’s new curiosity for exploring vice would clash with his previous ideas of appropriate gentlemanly conduct. These values were principle to his identity as an English nobleman, and Sebastian had a hand in instilling them, even as his master reached his long sought-after revenge. He couldn’t just send Sebastian to do his dirty work for him anymore. He had to kill to consume these wretched beings for himself, and that was the biggest difference of all.

His desire to taste the various dishes of London had so far, however, only taken him as far as cleaning up the area of Limehouse, where Ciel's first meal came after trawling through an opium den. Many of those lodgings were closed now; put out of business by the mysterious deaths that occurred amongst pits of men laying vacant and motionless atop old, dank mattresses on the floor. Destroyed already, Ciel rationalised, by the madness of oblivion.

“We could always go back to Limehouse.” Sebastian suggested. “If you’d rather prefer a less taxing meal.”

A letter opener came hurtling towards his head. “No.” The Earl declared firmly, ripping open the envelope. His cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment. “And you’d do well not to mention that place ever again.”

Melodramatic brat. Sebastian pinched his eyebrows in annoyance. The blade was only centimetres away from his face when it was caught. It wasn't easy these days, keeping up with the reflexes of a little demon. The Earl already had a deadly accurate aim, even while he was human. He could’ve easily given the butler an unwanted headache, had Sebastian not been paying close enough attention.

He set the knife aside and watched as Ciel hunched over his desk, muttering something about nosey butlers whilst gazing over the letter in his hands. He knew it was likely to be an acceptance letter. It was foolish to allow himself to think anything otherwise. All the same though, Sebastian moved closer to the young master; till he was near enough to scan the Earl's letter from behind and held his breath. A small bubble of hope rose within his chest.

__Master Dosset,_ _

__On behalf of Royal Mail, I would like to formally invite you to the General Post Office training facility at The London Postal School for your induction into the postal workers training programme beginning the week commencing June. 6._ _

__Please reply to confirm your attendance._ _

__We look forward to seeing you working with us soon._ _

__Sincerely,_ _

__Arthur Brown_ _

__Admissions._ _

Well, damn. A frustrated groan rumbled in the back of his throat. Hope was a cruel and evil thing. No wonder they were so fond of it up there. Sebastian stood back by the window and slouched gloomily, glaring at the back of the (still attached) head of the demon Earl whilst he wrote his letter of response. He thought he saw a slight shake of the fledgeling’s shoulders, a quiet coughing of breath, and while it was entirely possible Sebastian imagined it, he could’ve sworn he heard the young Phantomhive snicker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I getting any better at this? I feel like I might be getting more into the swing of things now.


	4. His Master, the Messenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a dick. This was supposed to be up forever ago but I'm a massive procrastinator.
> 
> I decided to go back on my original plan and switch POV’s to show Ciel’s side of things. Let me know if this was a huge mistake.

 Book of Change  
Part 2

  
First days were the worst.

Ciel slouched over the old wooden desk that he shared with a ridiculously tall auburn-haired teen, and propped his chin on the palm of his hand.

It’d taken all morning for the induction officer to get through the lantern slideshow presentation that illustrated how the different chutes and conveyor belt systems worked. Ciel suffered through hours of wasted time, listening to unnecessary explanations about the various roles and functions of Post Office employees before _finally_ they were split up and sorted into individual roles.

The youngest trainees, like Ciel, were assigned positions of a telegraph boys, and given uniforms to change into while they waited for their senior officer to arrive. That's how he ended up here. Room 106 with Charles Swinscow; the chatty ginger giant.

"Isn't this great?" His wide-eyed desk-mate cheered, smoothing the wrinkles from his uniform jacket.

The Earl nodded, doing his best to look as impressed as the rest of the lads in here.

"I can't wait to tell Henry I got in. He's been trying to get me to apply for months. Didn't think I'd make the cut though."

Ciel forced a polite smile.

"Neither did I." He admitted, because quite truthfully Ciel shared in Swinscow's surprise. Never in a million years would he have thought the lad capable of passing those exams. The boy looked about as sharp as a bloody spoon.

"Henry's already a clerk." Swinscow said gleefully. "Only been here for a few years, and now he's earning a hundred pounds a year!"

The navy-haired demon's eyebrows rose in mock surprise. "One hundred pounds." He repeated, like it was the most impressive thing he'd heard all day. "What would you do with a hundred pound wage?"

Buy a decent hair cut?

Invest in a good bar of soap?

Swinscow chewed his bottom lip, his nose scrunching up as he cast his eyes downwards towards the table. "Me mum's sick. I'd use the money to help pay for her medicine - make her better again. You?"

Bloody hell. Why’d he go and share a thing like that? _He_ certainly didn't care for the oaf’s mother. The teen’s admission left a sudden awkward silence between the two of them. It was odd, seeing the lad's freckled face looking like a crumpled sheet of paper when he'd done nothing but smile all morning.

Ciel crossed his arms and closed his eyes, thinking for a moment as he considered his response.

"I'd save up and buy all the cakes at the bakers." He confessed at last with a greedy smirk.

He really would use the money for that too. Sebastian couldn't tell him otherwise. It was his own hard-earned wage, and demon be dammed he'd spend it how he liked.

His desk-neighbour barked out a laugh. "But you're so small! When you can't finish em, send em my way will ya?"

Ciel glared. Cheeky beggar. “Buy your own bloody cakes!" Honestly, how could he share baked goods with a complete stranger?

“Greedy." His desk-mate grumbled, warm brown eyes creasing at the corners good-naturedly.

The little demon snorted. "Insatiable." He agreed, trying not to smile at his own inside joke.

A loud bang echoed through the room, casting a sudden silence across the lads as a man with glasses and greying black hair burst through the door.

"Good afternoon gentlemen.” He greeted warmly, wisps of dark hair curling attractively into his long, angular face. “Congratulations on your new positions!"

Ciel felt sharp, almond-shaped eyes linger on him a few seconds before sweeping across the room full of the lads.

"Now that you wear the uniform of the queen.” He continued. “It is my duty to inform you that you’re obligated to conduct yourselves in a manner that should never bring your uniform into disrepute. You are servants of the crown now, so if you will, consider these clothes your blue badge of honesty.”

He paced the front of the room in his own clean pressed suit and clasped his hands neatly behind his back. "From this moment on, whenever you wear this uniform you’re expected to leave all personal belongings behind. Money should never be kept on you during the course of your duties. This ensures that it doesn't get mixed up with the customer's, and you're expected to be clean at all times.”

Ciel watched the graceful footsteps of the induction officer carefully. There was something off about the soundless way he walked. The perfectly pleasant smile plastered across his face masked his true feelings flawlessly, but the secretive look behind those hazel eyes inspired feelings of falsehood in Ciel. He was all too familiar with the way an unnaturally smooth voice could coat words in honey.

"Routine spot checks will be carried out at random to ensure that you abide by these rules.” The officer warned. “And break privileges will be revoked should an inspector you find improperly kept."

"I'll be assigning each of you to your own lockers shortly, so please bring your clothes with you to the front when I call your names, and collect yourselves a key.”

He leaned against the front of the desk as he began the monotonous task of reading through the list of names.

"Edwin Adams."

"David Brewer."

"James Carter.”

"Thomas Dosset-"

Ciel approached the unassuming man at the front slowly, clutching his bag to his chest. He took a cautious sniff of the air around him. There were so many different odours in the small, stuffy room that it was difficult to distinguish which one belonged to the man directly in front of him.

It was only when he got closer that he realised . . .

That low-bred creeper!

 

Hazel eyes narrowed into feline slits behind wire frames.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ciel whispered, quietly enough so that only Sebastian could hear him.

The demon's lips quirked.

"-Benjamin fisher."

"Peter Goodwin.”

Ciel bit the insides of his cheeks.

"Bryan Hall."

Snatching a locker key from Sebastian's hands, Ciel stormed off while the demon continued to reel off his list of names.

That lousy dog had better damned well explain himself the second he got the chance.

Ciel slammed the door to his locker shut and stomped back over to the desk, ignoring the curious looks Swinscow gave him as he sat back down. He was in no good mood to play nice right now. It was too difficult to feign pleasantries when you had an irritating demon creeping round you all the time.

Things had been a little off between the two of them ever since the Earl became a demon. He’d hoped going undercover would give him space away from the bloodthirsty demon for a little while, but it seemed even here he was subjected to the distracting stare of Sebastian, eyeing him like he was some kind of dessert.

The little demon tried to pay attention when Sebastian discussed the finer details of the job, but once everyone resumed their seats, it proved difficult to remain focused, and not succumb to the paranoia that someone would notice Sebastian’s stolen glances.

It was likely that the older demon was completely oblivious to his current actions but the gluttonous stare he so often focused on Ciel, posed an additional challenge, as the young Earl realised something dark and twisted churned at his insides.

The claws of his foul new nature scratched like a rabid dog. Digging in the pit of his stomach, as if trying to tunnel its way out of his skin. It made its discontent known to Ciel with a low, rumbling growl that reverberated in his ears. It was desperate and frustrated. Angry with him for resisting the urge to respond violently to Sebastian's implicit threat.

The fierce passion of his new nature was difficult to control. It itched under his skin and more often than not, the gaze of the older demon left him at mercy of his darkest whims.

Without realising it, Sebastian was making himself the unfortunate target of his demonic impulses. The unsuspecting demon had no idea how close he was to becoming the outlet for his newest desires.

Sebastian explained how they’d be paired off with senior messengers for training. Ciel half listened while stealing glances over at his desk-mate. Swinscow had angled himself away from the young demon. Almost as if he was afraid of getting too close. Ciel was cautious that the other teen had noticed his butler’s incessant ogling and distanced himself because of it, but when Swiscow caught his gaze, he inclined his head towards Sebastian and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Oh no.

Ciel’s stomach dropped.

That stupid demon was gunna blow their cover. 

What an absolute -

“Thomas Dosset"

The little Earl jumped.

A few lads snickered when Swinscow grabbed his hand and waved it in the air.

"- And George Wright."

Ciel felt his face heat up as he stared across in horror at his grinning desk-mate.

“You’ll be training Dosset in the Fitzrovia district.”

Ciel looked at Sebastian's wry smile and scanned the room for the older lad with sharp blue eyes and raven hair who had raised his hand, frowning over at Ciel.

“Right, now that everyone paired off, could all of you please make your way to the CTO collection point to pick up your telegrams? And Seniors, I do expect you to make sure that the juniors don’t get lost along the way.”

At Sebastian’s dismissal, everyone stood, buzzing around the room. Ciel scrambled from his desk and rushed to arrange for Wright to meet him outside the building. He waited for the room to clear, and stood aside as everyone organised themselves.

“Dosset!” Swinscow called from over by the door where lads began filing out. A few pairs of eyes looked between them curiously. “I’ll see you at lunch yeah?” Ciel nodded, and Swinscow disappeared with a quick wave. Slowly the room emptied, until Ciel was the last messenger left inside.

“I see you’re making friends already, my Lord.” Sebastian teased, crossing one leg neatly over the other as he perched on the edge of the front desk.

Soft hazel eyes regarded the Earl with a gentle smile that softened his form’s scholarly features and made Ciel feel sick with unease. He looked all too pleasant. Too encouraging, too approachable, too nice with his unassuming glasses and kind crinkly eyes. He was the perfect face for teacher figure, and exactly the kind of guy you’d want to go to if you needed to ask for help. It made Ciel’s stomach clench as he reminded himself why he’d been so annoyed in the first place.

“Just what were you thinking taking me by surprise like that?” He asked rounding on his butler, and prodding him in the chest.

Sebastian’s eyes glittered. “Am I not my king’s knight? It's my job to help you get closer to your goal, young Master." He answered evenly.

The demons usual mask of pleasantry never wavered, but Ciel could see the contempt needling behind his eyes.

“I understand it’s better to be assigned to the house that I’m investigating." Ciel agreed slowly. "But if you had a plan in mind, you should’ve said something.”

Sebastian lowered his eyes in mock submission and put his right hand over his heart as he bowed. “My apologies young master, but it seemed my king was so determined to move across the chessboard alone that I presumed my plan would be unwelcome.” An edge of annoyance crept into his voice as he spoke, but the mocking smile never left his lips. 

Ciel blinked. Was he really so intent on getting away from Sebastian that he'd missed the opportunity to utilise him?

Ciel considered the possibility.

It was a strategic move, arranging for Sebastian to work at the Post Office with him. In a greater position of power, Sebastian could delegate the areas he covered, placing him in a better position to get closer to his objective. He should've realised this of his own accord.

Dismissing the fact that Sebastian hadn't told him about the plan in order to scold him, the demon was right. As much as he hated to admit it, he'd been so focused on finding space away from Sebastian that he’d failed to see the bigger picture.

The fledgling sighed. “I don't want you here.” He admitted honestly.

Sebastian stood up placed a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t let the changes between us make you forget the usefulness of the pieces you have in your hand, my Lord. You’re not the only king without his limitations.” 

“But I am the only one with a knight quite like yourself.” Ciel agreed, catching on.

No one, not even other demons had an asset quite like Sebastian. Despite the hunger, the obvious tension and disdain that remained between them, Ciel knew they would endure. Forever was more than just a cycle of sunsets. It was an endless game of chess, and though Ciel would rather choke on his own tongue than admit it, he knew he stood a better chance of winning if kept Sebastian playing along with him. 

****

Fitztrovia was a nice fashionable area of London. Close enough to Soho to still be a colourful place to live but far enough away to remain peaceful. Many of the streets they had visited had paned windows and trim gardens lined with smart, black iron fences.

Ciel wondered for a minute if perhaps he’d been misinformed. Never would he have guessed such a respectable looking place could conceal an all-male brothel, but the nervous apprehension on Messenger Wright’s face as they approached Cleveland Street was enough to dispel those niggling self-doubts.

Beads of sweat formed on the back of the human’s neck, and his eyes kept finding their way over to a particular red door.

Ciel knew it must be the right house.

He’d checked already before they set off, but they had no telegram for that address. His companion stopped suddenly nonetheless, and appeared as though he was steeling himself for something.

“Hey Thomas, could you deliver these to the row of houses across the street?” 

Ciel grabbed the envelopes pressed hastily into his arms. Wright wasn’t even looking at him.

“Uhh, sure.”

“And err Thomas?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t tell the senior officers about this.” Wright looked at the floor ashamedly, a small blush dusting across his cheeks. “You’re not really supposed to run for free fares, but my guy’s a regular.”

_I’ll bet he is._

Ciel forced the urge to smirk into a smile.

“Don’t worry. It won’t be a problem.”

He continued on with his delivery, watching George out of the corner of his eye. The lad almost tripped over himself hurrying over to the house, and knocked at the door three times while Ciel was occupied. A large middle-aged man appeared and they began talking in heated discussion. When Ciel saw money exchange hands, he decided to finally step in, making his presence known to the pair as he headed over to the number 19 house.

“George!” He shouted. The two men stopped talking as he approached. “I can’t find the address on this envelope.” He admitted lamely, stealing their attention with his poor excuse for help.

Ciel could feel the other’s eyes on him as he flashed the envelope for evidence to his senior companion.

"Sorry Mr Hammond, this is Thomas, one of our new junior messengers."

Turning to meet Hammond's gaze, Ciel lowered his lashes and worried his bottom lip between his teeth nervously. Sebastian’s acting classes taught him many useful things over the years.

"My apologies, Sir." He dipped his head. "I didn't' mean to interrupt."

Hammond caught his chin and leered over him, searching his face. "You should look a person in the eyes when you're apologising to them, young man."

Ciel felt his face heat up at the reprimand, and willed himself to endure it. Stony dark eyes roamed over his face, trailing down his body.

"You look a little young for a messenger boy. How old are you exactly?"                                                                               

Ciel glared and the pout on his lips wasn’t too hard to conjure. "Old enough." He bristled.                                                                                                  

Hammond raised an eyebrow, smirking down at him and Ciel bit hard on his own tongue to stop himself from scaring the creep away with a white fanged grin.

Complacent and submissive. Complacent and submissive. He repeated to himself.

George shifted uncomfortably when Hammond held onto him for a little too long, and drew their attention with a light cough. "Well, we best be going Thomas. Let me show you where that address is. Mr Hammond -" He bowed. "- Please enjoy the rest of your day."

Ciel took his chance to slip away from Hammond, and with bow followed George to the next address. The eyes of the brothel owner stared after him, burning a hole into the back of his head as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This investigation is pretty much done in my head now. I just finished mapping out the main events of the next six chapters while ill (again) and it looks like it's gunna run around 10 chapters long. Considering how many investigations I have in my head, you can expect this to get pretty long. Despite the slow updates I haven't lost interest and have every intention of seeing through.
> 
> Also a lovely reader drew a picture of messenger Ciel, but later closed their account down, so you can no longer view it. Now, I'm no artist but I decided to sit down and have a go at it myself.  
> Here’s the link.
> 
> [Messenger Ciel](https://ibb.co/fWCV3H)
> 
> Anyone who feels they can do better, please feel free to improve on my attempt. :) As I said, I'm no artist.


	5. His master, Overwhelmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally spend a bit more time editing than I did with this chapter but this sucker almost killed me so I'm just posting it how it is, and never looking back!!

Dosset!”

Ciel turned from his spot in the canteen line to see Swinscow waving enthusiastically back at him. He’d saved him a seat again. It was a routine Ciel quickly found himself getting used to.

He’d surprised himself recently by deciding the other teen’s company was almost somewhat pleasant to be around. It was nice interacting with someone human every now and then. Life without his old companions had been dreadfully quiet thus far.

It never really occurred to the young demon that he might live to one day miss the people from his former existence. Despite having walked along a path of darkness, Tanaka, Elizabeth, Soma, Agni; even his eccentric servants, brought colour into his life, and wormed their way into his affections. It was with a measured fondness that he missed the noise and vibrancy of these people, and Ciel found Swinscow - with his bright hair and loud chattering - helped fill the silence that was left behind in their absence.

Grabbing a drink, Ciel headed over to where Swinscow was talking animatedly with an older lad sitting at their table.

“Henry!” The teen cried, gesturing enthusiastically to the willowy young man next to him. “I wanna to introduce you to Thomas. Thomas, this is Henry - the clerk I’ve been telling ya about.”

Henry was an attractive man with finely sculpted cheekbones and a soul that smelled intoxicatingly bittersweet. He wasn’t like Swinscow who smelled wholesome, like fresh homemade bread. He was something more decadent and seductive to the senses.

As tempting and as sinful as chocolate to the Earl’s lips.

The delicious darkness in his essence made the Earl’s chest thrum with excitement.

“Hello.” Newlove smiled charmingly.

Large expressive green eyes scrutinised Ciel from under chestnut-blonde bangs and he outstretched a hand for him to shake.

The demon took it with a shiver. “So t _his_  is the famous Newlove.” He hummed, earning himself an embarrassed blush from Swinscow. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Newlove’s gaze lingered over Ciel appraisingly.

“Likewise.” He grinned. “Charles has talked quite a bit about you.”        

Ciel glanced over at the other teen, but Swinscow refused to meet his eyes. He fidgeted in his seat, staring at the table with a long-suffering look.

“He has?” Ciel puzzled.

“Yes. He says you’re a greedy little shit and you won’t share food.” Newlove smirked.

“Really?” Ciel hummed, raising a delicate eyebrow. “Well, I can’t say the same.” He crossed his arms, smirking as Swinscow hunched forwards, trying to make himself look as small as possible. “He’s had nothing but the  _nicest_ of things to say about you.”

Warm chocolate-brown eyes widened pleadingly, and Newlove sat up a little straighter in his seat.

“Is that so?” He asked, eyes twinkling with interest. “Would you be kind enough to share what’s been said?”

“That depends.” Ciel murmured, lowering his lashes.

“On what?”

“On how many sweets you’ve got.” He added slyly, looking at Newlove through narrowed slits.

Swinscow barked out a hearty laugh.

“You’re joking, right?” Newlove’s brows furrowed in confusion.

Ciel was careful to keep his expression deadpan.

“Not at all.”

Swinscow’s laugh died out suddenly, and the young demon almost grinned.

“Here, ratbag.” He interrupted, tossing Ciel a handkerchief covered parcel. “I saw they were almost out earlier, and got ya this.”

Ciel smirked, unwrapping the gift. It was almost as if Swinscow  _knew_ he needed a bribe for today _._

Finding three of the canteen’s large cherry biscuits swathed in the white cloth, Ciel grudgingly held his silence. He thanked the ginger giant before tucking into his new favourite treat.

These were the only things he’d eat at lunchtimes here.

Food still tasted the same to the former human, but because he didn’t require the sustenance of regular meals, Ciel indulged only in foods that satisfied his persistent sweet tooth.

He ate just enough to keep up appearances while enjoying the familiarity of routine. It was a comforting luxury; one he took full advantage of whenever possible.

“How did you get more than one?” He asked, savouring the first bite. If people like Swinscow were wrangling extras from the hang behind the counter, it was no bloody wonder they were always out of sweets so quickly.

“My charming personality of course.” Swinscow winked.

“I’ve never gotten three.” He grumbled, relaxing as the rush of sweet cherries tingled against his tongue.

The sugar was helping. It soothed his homicidal instincts and curbed the appetite he was developing Newlove’s deliciously black soul.

Swinscow laid an arm lazily over his shoulders, gently pulling him down into his seat.

“That - my cute little friend - is because you lack one very important quality.”

“What?” He asked, taking a vicious bite.

“Charisma.”                                                   

Ciel pulled a face.

“-And because he called Miss Morgan Sir on his first day.” Swinscow chuckled, elbowing Newlove in the ribs.

Ciel groaned as scandalised green eyes looked at him, and gasped.

“No way!”

“I was being polite.” Ciel huffed.

It wasn't his fault she had a moustache.

“But she’s a woman!”

“Well how the devil did I know that?

A cold shiver ran down his spine as he spoke and the demon sat bolt upright in his seat. The ominous rap of Miss Morgan’s sharp, metal serving spoon, tapping against the counter made the three of them turn slowly around.

Beady, black orbs glared daggers into their skulls.

Ciel caught the menacing look, and noted with detached interest, that the murderous stare was aimed most specifically towards him.

Swinscow nudged his foot from under the table.

“She’s definitely going to poison your next meal with arsenic mate. . . Can I have your uniform when you die?” He asked flippantly. “It’s a pain in the arse cleaning this one all the time.”

“You’re concern for my welfare is overwhelming” Ciel remarked dryly.

Warm brown eyes creased at the corners.

“Aww don’t be like that. Look, you can have mine if I die.”

Ciel tried to imagine Swinscow's large muscular thighs squeezing into his uniform pants, and frowned at the unpleasant image resulting in his head.

“We’re not even the same size.” He grumbled, wrinkling his nose.

“You can’t be that much smaller than me. Come on, let me try on your jacket.” Swinscow urged, tugging at his sleeve.

“Ack! Unhand me you brute.” Ciel hissed, batting the offending arm away.

A loud thump banged under the table, and interrupted whatever battle that was about to ensue.

“Ouch! What was that for?” Swinscow complained, rubbing his leg with a wounded glare.

“Because, it’s a wonder you make any new friends at all, you big idiot.” Newlove sighed.

Ciel snorted. “You think I’m his friend?”

Green eyes sparkled with amusement as Swinscow opened his mouth to reply, but a sudden movement at the high-ranking table caught Ciel’s attention. Whatever words he was going to say died on his tongue, because the Earl disengaged himself from the teasing conversation to stare after his butler. He hadn’t even realised he’d been looking out for him until he saw his mussed-up mop of dark hair sitting down at the table with the other senior officers.

Ciel was satisfied when Sebastian was greeted with a warm smiles and acknowledgments from the other staff members. It was a relief to see that he hadn’t looked this way. The demon was on his best behaviour recently, and Ciel would be lying if he didn’t admit he was more than a little pleased by it. He watched Sebastian's head dip endearingly at something someone said, and smiled.

Things were starting to feel a bit more like old times between the two of them again, and he was just starting to think that maybe this investigation was exactly what they needed, when Swinscow interrupted.

“Hey Dosset, there’s been something I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

“Hmm?”

“You keep looking over at that guy over there. Do you know him from somewhere?”

Ciel panicked.

He probably shouldn’t have been staring. “I - Erm. No, it’s not that it’s just. Err-”

He stumbled, rushing to come up with an excuse. “-He just looks like an old t-tutor of mine that’s all.”

“Well he seemed pretty keen on watching you the other day at the induction. Maybe it’s the same guy.”

The Earl stiffened.                            

“I doubt it.”

“You should go over there and say hi.”

“What? No.”

“Why not? It's the only way to know for sure if it’s the same guy. Look, he’s coming this way.”

Ciel watched Sebastian greet the serving hag behind the counter and reduce her to a blushing school girl with only a few choice words before being offered a slice of cake with dinner from the back room.

 _Charisma._ Apparently, everyone but him had it.                                                                

As Sebastian headed over back to his table, Swinscow called him over.

“Swinscow, Newlove.” He nodded politely, ignoring Ciel completely. “Shouldn’t you boys be getting back to work?”

“Yes Sir, we’re setting off soon, we just called you over because Thomas here wanted to know if you’ve ever worked in the teaching sector before.”

Sebastian looked at him mildly, almost surprised by his very existence. “I can assure you young man, I have zero interest in the teaching sector. Educating the likes of some spoiled little child for several hours a day seems like it would be a tremendous waste of my efforts.”

Ciel glared at the insult.                                 

“I did however, have a twin brother who condemned himself to such a life . . . Not sure what became of him afterwards though.” He mused, tapping a pale finger against his lips.

“Oh I think you’ll find he got fired for his incompetence.” Ciel retorted, folding his arms.

Three pairs of eyes stared at him.

“Yes, as it turned out, he was quite the insufferable idiot. You remind me of him actually-" Newlove and Swinscow spluttered. "- Mannerisms and appearances only of course.” He added with a small smile.

“Of course.” Sebastian agreed, a feint flicker of amusement dancing behind his eyes.

“Right then.” Newlove interrupted, looking uncomfortable. “We better get going lads. Come along, Charles.” Newlove grabbed Swinscow’s arm, and pulled him up from his seat.

“Yeah.” The lanky teen agreed bowing politely to Sebastian. “You coming, Thomas?”

Ciel remained in his seat, idly propping his chin with a bored fist. “Actually, I’ve already delivered my telegrams for today. I’m just waiting to see if George needs any help with his.”

“What? Again? How do you finish so quickly?”                                

The little demon shrugged, looking over at Sebastian. “I’m simply one _hell_ of a messenger.” He murmured.

The lips twitched on his butler’s otherwise impassive face.

“Alright then." Swinscow snorted, shaking his head. "We’ll see you tomorrow.”

The young Earl nodded.

“Bye Thomas, it was nice meeting you.” Newlove called.

“You too” The Phatomhive crooned, staring after the young clerk. He could feel Sebastian’s eyes on him as he watched the two lads leave.

Once they were out of sight, Ciel inclined his head towards the courtyard and pointedly stood, walking from the table with purpose. A few minutes later, Sebastian joined him, handing over the cake and leaning back against the wall.

“Have you learned anything yet?” Ciel asked, spooning a mouthful of cake past his lips.

“You mean besides the fact that you find you want to feed on your colleague’s dear friend?” Sebastian answered, with a patronizing grin splitting across his face.

Ciel glared as his butler continued on unperturbed. “It seems a Mr Veck was let go recently for his indecent behaviour within the Post Office. No one seems to know why or perhaps they just won’t say, but apparently he caused quite the scandal.”

Ciel sucked his spoon thoughtfully.

“Hmm. It’s possible he has something to do with the brothel house, but it’s difficult to say without further information. Was there any indication he was close to someone before he left? A member of staff who might’ve known more about what happened perhaps?”

The twinkle in Sebastian’s eyes was evidence enough that Ciel’s line of questions were to the older demon’s satisfaction. It was likely he already knew who they should be speaking to. Though, judging by the sharp, knowing grin plastered across his butler’s face, Ciel figured he wasn’t going to like what he about to hear next.

“As a matter of fact, there is." Sebastian purred.

"Before Veck left, it appears as though he recommended someone for a most rare kind of promotion. A messenger boy that caused quite a bit of a stir when after working there for only a single year, he received a very favourable position within the Post Office company."

Realisation dawned on the young Earl, and a very savage part of little demon licked his lips with anticipation.

“Let me guess. He became a desk clerk.”

Sebastian’s Cheshire cat grin became feral and Ciel narrowed his eyes. “Did you happen to catch the name of the young lad he promoted?” He asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it out loud.

“Of course, my Lord. What kind of a butler would I be if I couldn’t do even that?”

“Well then, spit it out!”

“His name is  _Henry Newlove.”_

****

Ciel tapped his foot impatiently as he waited outside the men’s toilets. Newlove was in there, and this was the first time since they’d met that he appeared to be alone. Ciel figured now was as good a time as any to have a little talk with the elusive desk clerk. Following him around for the past couple of days hadn't revealed anything in particular. All they’d discovered was that he was annoyingly popular. Always joined at the hip to some fellow or another.

Perhaps they were wrong about him. The Earl sighed. It wasn’t too hard to imagine he’d earned the job on his own merit. People did seem to like him, and he worked hard enough to prove his capabilities.

Still. . .

There was something suspicious about the other lad. You couldn’t have a stain on your soul as dark as his without having something to hide. The fact that he just disappeared sometimes was reason enough for the young demon to mistrust him.

The green-eyed youth went missing almost every day for short intervals whilst he was at work, and though his scent could still be detected somewhere in the building, Ciel was unable to properly locate him. A setback that was driving the Earl more than a little insane.

Clenching his jaw, he decided to approach Newlove directly rather than just wait for him outside, and determinedly pushed open the bathroom door.

What was  _taking_  him so long?

“Hah Henry!”

Ciel froze.

“What are you d-doing?”

The voice of someone distinctly male came from the only locked cubical that was in the room.

The Earl’s ears pricked up and he remained silent, listening to the sounds of panting on the other side of the door.

“Shh it’ll feel good, I promise.”

Ciel’s eyes widened. He recognised that soft melodic voice. Newlove was in the cubicle with another guy. The tantalizing allure of dark temptation radiated from his essence in tenfold. Magnetic waves of desire that reminded him of chocolate syrup and passionfruit provoked him enough to make Ciel want to drain him dry.

A low guttural moan tore through the silence, and the young demon’s pulse quickened.

“See?” Newlove whispered breathlessly. “I told you, you'd like it.”

“Mmmm.”

“We can’t do this here though.”

Ciel held his breath.

Had they heard him come in? What would he say if they saw him?

A quiet chuckle pierced the silence.

“Don’t pout. Newlove cooed. “There’s an unused room in the basement downstairs that only I have the key for.”

The fledgling’s stomach dropped. That explained where he kept disappearing off to. Newlove was a closet pervert. Swinscow really needed better taste in friends. His current companions were a demon and a pervert. A pretty poor judge of character for someone so nice. Ciel figured he ought to help find the human more suitable replacements before finishing his investigation.

He swallowed a lump in his throat as another moan sent a spike of desire into his lower abdomen. He needed to focus on getting out of there. Ciel couldn’t risk being seen before finding the basement room. He needed to shut things down at the source. Otherwise, they’d just continue to meet where Ciel couldn’t find them.

Turning to leave, Ciel attempted a soundless retreat, and pulled the door handle as gently as possible when a hungry growl rumbled deep in the other male’s throat, rooting him to the spot. The sound sent shivers down his spine.

His legs were like cement. Ciel felt the blood rush to his ears and suddenly vision became sharper - a sign - he recalled, that his eyes had shifted into their demonic state.

The coil of restraint that he kept wrapped so tightly, slowly unwound itself from his stomach and a sudden wave of heat washed over him, leaving his skin twitching with tremors of excitement.

The young demon’s heartbeat thrummed in his chest as the soft wet sounds of lips kissing echoed in the tiled room, and a small whimper drifted from behind the cubicle door, making Ciel’s throat run dry.

It was with considerable effort that the fledgling dragged himself away from the bathroom, desperate to escape the lewd sounds emanating from the cubicle. Only when he was far enough away, did Ciel stop and lean heavily against a wall, releasing a shaky sigh of breath.

“Young master, is everything alright?”

Ciel choked, surprised by Sebastian’s sudden appearance.

Still in his ridiculously deceptive disguise, Sebastian laid a hand on the young Earl’s shoulder, warm fingertips brushing against the back of his neck as he spoke.

"I'm fine." Ciel hissed, roughly pulling away from Sebastian.

The touch set fire to all his nerve endings, and he stumbled upright onto his feet, glaring venomously at his butler despite fact that his legs wobbled weakly beneath him.

Sebastian raised one finely shaped, dark brow.

“My mistake.” He apologised, with a mocking bow. A condescending smile spread across his lips and he fixed Ciel with a cool indulgent look.

“I was under the impression that increased heart rate, shaking and dilated pupils were all indicators of stress.”

Ciel wished he could drive daggers into Sebastian’s stupidly smug face.

“My health is none of your concern.” He snapped. “I should in fact think you’d be quite happy if something were to suddenly happen to me.”

Sebastian cocked his head to one side for a minute, as if considering his words before smiling back at Ciel pleasantly.

“Yes, I believe I would. That is undeniably true, my Lord.”

Ciel’s chest heaved and he let out a breathy snort as he fought to control the pounding in his chest.

Damned demon.

"We have a lead.” He said at last, after calming himself enough to talk easily. “There's a room in the basement where Newlove's been having illicit entanglements in. That must be where he keeps disappearing to all the time"

The demon must've realised why he left the toilets so flushed because a devilish smirk curled at the corners of his lips.

"I see . . . Could that possibly be the reason why my young Lord is so patently overwhelmed?” He asked, with a mocking lilt in his voice.

Ciel felt a flush creep over his cheeks and stubbornly kept his eyes firm on the floor, refusing to meet the intensity of his butler's knowing gaze.

“Would you like me to investigate the basement for you, my Lord?” Sebastian offered, teasingly. 

"No." Ciel coughed, schooling his features. "If you go down there as a senior officer this whole lead is going to shut down before we get any further. Then we'll have nothing."

A stab of irritation shot through him as a sudden thought occurred to the young demon.

“Wait. Do you already know where this basement is by any chance?”

An annoyingly smug look crossed his butler’s face. “Of course, it’s my duty as senior officer to know the layout of the building completely.”

Ciel clenched his fists.

Bastard.                                                                                                                                                                         

He’d known all along where Newlove kept vanishing off to and hadn’t said a thing, leaving him to figure it out all for himself.

Ciel growled. “Sebastian! This is an order, take me to the downstairs basement at once.”

The demon’s eyes glowed eerily, and he felt shadows encircle them as Sebastian grabbed his arms while the world around them disappeared into an abyss of darkness.

“Yes,  _my Lord_.”

Ciel heard the air whoosh around him before he was left alone in a dark vacant place of disrepair.

The downstairs basement was a cold, dank and eerie space with stale air and concrete floors covered in a thick blanket of dust. Whatever use there had been for this place was no longer apparent to the Earl as empty crates and broken machinery littered the narrow passageway.

Newlove must’ve already come this way.

The dim wall lights were lit recently and Ciel followed them down the abandoned corridor to a closed storage room at the end of the passageway.

Locked.

Perhaps he should’ve thought this through.

Muffled sounds could be heard on the other side of the door and Ciel took a deep breath, tensing as he pushed against the wood with enough force to break the latch from the frame.

He really hoped they’d be too surprised to question how he managed to break the lock. He really didn’t want this interrogation to be turned around on him.

The thought of what he might be walking into crossed his mind before he entered the room.

Images of Newlove kissing the faceless guy from the cubicle conjured in his mind as he imagined them moaning loudly while a hand pumped eagerly at his stiff cock.

He steeled himself for whatever obscenity he was about to witness, and pushed the door open, but as it swung back, Ciel realised that nothing in his mind could’ve prepared him for the shock of what was inside that room.

Newlove stood there with his eyes closed and back arched against a wall as he tangled his hands in the mess of red hair that was bobbing up and down at his crotch.

Ciel’s vision flashed.

The smell of sweat and semen caused a crippling hunger to roar through his stomach and his hands curled tightly at his sides.

Another guy whose scent Ciel recognised from earlier, stroked himself while watching the lewd display of Henry being sucked off by an all too familiar teen and the young demon felt a growl reverberate in this chest.

“Swinscow!”

Newlove’s prick jerked from the teen’s mouth with an audible smack.

He looked like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar, all wide-eyed and flush-faced.

“Thomas!” He squeaked.

Ciel’s eyes darted to the floor.

This wasn’t happening.

Not Swinscow.

Not now.

Not when he might be so close to making some progress on his case.

His teeth tingled behind closed lips. They sharpened and grew as he breathed in the musky, mouth-watering scent of lust and sex. All thoughts of interrogation flew from his head as he felt the beast within stretch its paws languidly, readying itself for the proceeding hunt.

He had to get out of there.

Ciel turned and ran.

“Thomas, wait!”

This had to be some kind of mistake.

Swinscow wasn’t the kind of person to get involved in all this.

“Thomas, please!”

A hand grabbed at his wrist and Ciel was so surprised that the human had managed to catch him so easily, that he stopped.

“Won’t you even look at me?”

He closed his eyes, willing them to turn back to normal.

“Why were you in that closet Swinscow?” He demanded. His voice sounded rough, angrier than he intended as he pushed the monster back inside its cage.

Swinscow panted. “I- it’s not as bad as it looks.” He rasped, catching his breath

Ciel turned to face him and glared. “You think I care about how this looks? What you do with men in your own time is no concern to me but Newlove . . . He’s not the person you think he is Charles. He is  _not_  your friend.”

He was certain that the other male was bad news for the young teen. 

Swinscow looked at him with a hurt expression. 

“He’s not that bad.” He mumbled quietly. “He’s actually trying to help. I- I need money for me mother’s medical treatments and-“

Ciel wanted to groan.

“-he’s helping me find a way to pay for them.”

Bloody  _idiot._

“See there’s this house - an well, you can earn a lot of money just by going to bed with a few gentlemen there-”

“-And let me guess.” Ciel sneered. “Newlove knew you needed the money right?”

He nodded.

“So he decided to set you up with a little trial right? To see if you could go through with it”

“Yes.” Swinscow’s chin quivered, and Ciel forced himself to ignore the wet look in his eyes.

“You know he’s using.” He snapped. His jaw clenched in frustration. “He’s a recruiter. He knew you needed the money and he took advantage of your situation.”

Silence passed between them.

It was entirely possible Swinscow was romantically attached to Newlove.

Ciel considered the possibility that Newlove seduced his recruits before introducing them to the house and allowed the other teen some time for the words to sink in.

“I don’t care.” Swinscow revealed finally.

“What?”

“I said, I don’t care.” He repeated quietly.

The teen’s mouth was set in a thin hard line and a steely look of determination fixed in his dark brown eyes.

“I’ll do anything to get the right treatment for my mother. I don’t care where that takes me, or what I have to do. I’m not just gunna sit by and let her die while I do nothing. I can’t.”

The demon felt his stance soften and he sighed. “You’re a damned fool, you know that?”

Swinscow grinned. “Takes a fool to know a fool.” He quipped, blowing the bangs out of his eyes.

The bastard was right. Ciel had walked a dangerous path for much less than Swinscow. He smirked. “So, when are we going to this house then?”

The teen’s brows furrowed.

“We?”

“You need help paying for your mother’s treatment, don’t you?”

His face turned pale with horror. “Thomas, I can’t-”

Ciel shook his head. “This isn’t up for debate.”

As much as he didn’t like the idea of someone like Swinscow getting mixed up in all this, it was the perfect opportunity to get him on the inside. The teen had unknowingly offered up almost everything he needed to know, and Ciel planned on riding the tailcoats of his admission right into the house.

“Thomas, please don’t do this.” He asked, gravely.

The Earl shrugged. “I won’t, if you won’t.”

Swinscow growled. “You know I need this money”

“Then so do I.”

The teen was on him in two strides.

For a minute the Earl thought he was going to hit him, but he simply hovered over his small frame, searching Ciel’s face curiously.

“Why are you doing this?” He asked, softly. Ciel felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The teen’s dark gaze stared at him with a peculiar intensity that made the young demon feel unusually exposed.

Swinscow was a lot smarter than he looked. His perceptive nature was one of things Ciel appreciated most about him.

“I have my reasons.” He smiled secretively. “And I’m willing to help you. Let’s just leave it at that.” He instructed, using the manipulation technique Sebastian showed him to make the other teen drop the subject.

Swinscow leaned down and thumbed the left side of his cheek. “I really can’t talk you out of this, can I?” He marvelled.

Long fingers brushed underneath his jaw, and he looked at Ciel with an irritated sort of affection. The older teen probably thought he needed to protect the small demon. He still looked like young, fragile human boy after all.

Ciel permitted the contact. “No, you can’t.” He smirked.

The truth was, he’d end up needing Ciel if things got too dangerous for him in there. As much as Swinscow wanted to keep him out of it, Ciel would be there to bail him out of any trouble if he needed him. The stupid human had grown on him enough that he didn’t wish for him to lose his life so carelessly.

“Has anyone ever told you how stubborn you are?” Swinscow grumbled with a smile.

The memory of a thoroughly exasperated Sebastian gripping Ciel’s cheeks while he refused to be washed in the bath, flashed before his eyes and the young demon snickered.

“Yes, would you believe someone most definitely has.”

 


	6. His Master, for Hire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to dedicate this chapter to lost loves. The ones that passed. The ones that never had a chance, and the ones who broke our hearts.
> 
> May you find happiness and peace, wherever you are.

It was dusk when Ciel met with Swinscow and Newlove to go to the Cleveland street house.

The other lad hadn't taken too kindly to the young demon tagging along. Apparently, there was some kind of criteria to the lads they took on. Something about them having to really need the money so they were more likely to keep the place a secret, but Ciel managed to 'persuade' him into it after a private little chat.

He followed Henry over the road.

The older teen’s boots dragged moodily across the floor, and he pushed his hands deep inside his pockets with a scowl twisting the lips of his attractively sculpted face.

Ciel guessed that his presence bothered the other teen. Newlove hadn’t spoken to him since he’d used his influence to arrange this meeting, and the walk between them was silent save for the click of their shoes against the cobblestone floor.

The demon’s stomach growled. An unexpected reminder that he hadn’t fed in six months. He inhaled the tantalizing scent that was distinctly Newlove while thinking about staging an accident for the sullen teen on the walk up to the front of the house.

Newlove knocked on the red door, Ciel’s shoulder brushing casually against the older teen. The demon was pleased to note that Newlove’s jaw tensed at the contact, despite the stubborn indifference he seemed set on maintaining towards him.

The air between them grew hot and thick like tar.

Henry stubbornly refused to meet his gaze as they crowded awkwardly around the doorstep and so Ciel forced himself to turn his attention to their other companion who bounced nervously on the balls of his feet.

Swinscow’s freshly washed hair was still damp, and it curled handsomely at the tips as he tugged at the collar of his white pinstripe shirt.

"You don't have to do this you know." Ciel muttered under his breath, a puff of warm air blowing out into the cold evening fog.

His anxious fidgeting was becoming a disturbance, and Ciel’s eyebrow’s twitched with frustration as he watched the teen hop from foot to foot.

"I'll still help pay for your mother’s treatment if you decide you want to leave."

The teen’s paused, his large, callused hands squeezing into fists before he offered back a grim smile.

“How can I rely solely on the kindness of another to help pay for me mother’s treatment?" He asked, cold cynicism cutting deep into his words.

The young demon raised a brow at the human’s unexpected answer, and an odd feeling of warmth spread across his chest.

Swinscow had more sensibility than he first gave him credit for.

It did no good to rely solely on the kindness of humans - or demons, as it were in this case.

A rueful smile twitched at Ciel’s lips as the door to the house swung open. 

"Henry!” Hammond greeted, waving them inside. “I’ve been expecting you. Please, come in.”

They were led to the parlour where Newlove sat disinterestedly in a balloon-back armchair. Swinscow and Ciel were left standing self-consciously in the centre of the room as Hammond leered over them like a hungry wolf, eyeing lost lambs for the slaughter.

His moustache covered lips curled back into an ugly smile, as he focused his attentions solely on Swinscow.

“Let’s get a look at our new blood then, shall we?” He chuckled, rubbing his hands together.

Watery brown eyes slithered over the teen’s profile, and he beckoned him closer, his wrinkled face flushing pink with excitement.

“Take off your shirt.” He ordered roughly.

To his credit, Swinscow didn’t even hesitate at the request. The young teen remained impressively nonchalant as he unbuttoned his shirt, shrugging the material from his broad, tanned shoulders.

Hammond circled the exposed flesh with a vulture-like greed, and trailed fingers across the planes of his supple, toned back.

“Hmm, not bad.” He hummed, licking his thin, dry lips.

Ciel’s breath caught in his throat.

Damnit.

Swinscow looked better than he thought he would without a shirt on.

He was tall, and lithe with an outline of muscle he’d no doubt develop into one day.

A hand traced over the teen’s bicep.

“I think I know someone who’s really going to like you.” Hammond murmured, sliding a hand down to the waistband.

Ciel narrowed his eyes.

The sound of Swinscow’s heart beating manically in his chest pounded in Ciel’s ears as Hammond thumbed circles over teen’s trousers.

The demon’s fingers twitched restlessly by his sides, and he counted the seconds that passed before Hammond stood back, gesturing for him to put back on his shirt.

“Henry, take this one upstairs. Speak to Jack, and make sure he goes over all the house rules. I think it’s time to have a chat with our other little friend here.”

Hammond’s eyes flitted over to Ciel. He gave him a dark look that might’ve cowed the average teenage boy, but Ciel remained steadily unperturbed. He didn’t even blink until the sound of Swinscow’s footsteps, pausing hesitantly in the doorway caught his attention.

The demon glanced over at troubled brown eyes, and he gave a tiny nod of reassurance to the human before they were pulled apart in opposite directions.

Hammond led Ciel to an adjourning office where he settled behind a large, mahogany desk, pressing his fingers together thoughtfully.

"Thomas was it?” He asked.

"Yes, Sir." 

He indicated to the chair opposite. "Please, take a seat."

Ciel stared for a minute, and tentatively sat down. He’d never been on the other side of someone else’s desk. Not even his father’s. It was almost humorous to have the roles now reversed.

Hammond loomed over his desk in a manner that Ciel guessed was meant to look imposing. His stony-eyed stare was far less effective than he thought though because Ciel realised even as a human boy, he was more intimidating than this middle-aged man before him.

Had he been feeling more magnanimous, he might’ve offered him a few helpful tips, but the pregnant silence he’d been forced to endure grated on the demon’s nerves, and he was in no good mood for such benevolent acts of generosity.

Hammond opened a draw and pulled out his pipe.            

"So, Henry tells me you ran into him while he was with two of our newest lads?" He spoke at last. Not looking at Ciel as he tapped out the dottle of his pipe, and filled the bowl with fresh tobacco.

"Yes, Sir.” Ciel replied, rubbing the back of his neck with false embarrassment. “Swinscow is a friend of mine. I grew concerned when I saw him sneak into the abandoned basement alone, so I followed to see what he was up to.”

It was a simple but well-practiced excuse. He’d used it to explain himself to Swinscow and Newlove already without gaining any extra suspicion, but Hammond seemed unconcerned, and only grunted at him in response.

"And now you know all about this house, and what we do here." He grumbled, tamping down the tobacco in his pipe.

"Yes, Sir." Ciel admitted, looking down at the hands.

He worried his bottom lip, while Hammond lit his pipe, taking several short puffs on the stem as he stared thoughtfully at a spot somewhere behind Ciel.

"You know you can’t tell anyone about this right? Your friend's name will be mud if you do. I'll make sure everyone knows about his involvement with us, so don’t think you can come in here and bribe me into giving you anything you want.” He began quietly. “All my workers sign contracts agreeing to remain silent and discreet about their services here. They can’t go to the police without admitting to their own involvement."

Ciel gave him a wide-eyed look.

"Bribery hadn’t even crossed my mind, Sir."

It was true. Bribery wasn’t conducive to the plan he had for this place. He wanted so much more than to just shut the house down. This place was like a restaurant to demons like him.

His mouth watered at the very thought of it.

Soon he would dine on all the delicacies this place had to offer.

"I’m just hungry for the chance to earn a little extra money for myself.” He lied.

A greedy smile tugged the corners of his lips, and Hammond took another puff on his pipe as he seemed to consider the offer.

“Normally I don’t do this. You must understand; I work in a very discreet line of business. Anonymity is crucial to our clients. You have to be selected to be a part of this house, and Henry is a very good judge of character for us here. Hasn't steered us wrong yet, but he seems to think you're bad news for this place.”

Ciel tilted his head to the side coquettishly.

"Are you bad news for this place?" Hammond teased. He lowered his voice, and leaned across the desk with exaggerated seriousness.

Under the table, Ciel’s hands balled into fists.

_Absolutely._

The Phantomhive heir shook his head.

"No, Sir."

"Good.”

He sat back in his seat, and smiled.

“Because I'm going against Newlove’s recommendation, and accepting you anyway.”

“I must confess I have a certain  _use_  for you. There’s a potential client that I think might be very interested in meeting you.” Hammond’s beady, dark eyes glittered as he spoke.

“I’ll have Henry get in touch shortly to arrange a date and time, but if you do well with this, I might consider keeping you on part-time.”

Ciel nodded, standing from his seat. “Thank you, Sir. I won’t disappoint.”

“This is a very important client Dosset; see to it that you don’t.”

He waved him out the room.

The little demon breathed out a sigh of relief as he stepped out into the hallway, and allowed a small victory grin to quirk at the corners of lips when the door swung shut behind him.

The little demon breathed out a sigh of relief as he stepped out into the hallway, and allowed a small victory grin to quirk at the corners of lips when the door swung shut behind him.

He searched for Swinscow’s scent, and realising he was no longer in the house, made for a quick exit to share the good news with Sebastian.

The details of the meeting were closely followed by Henry’s strict guidelines to attend the encounter freshly washed, dressed, and wearing his best clean clothes. It felt weird to have Sebastian to bathe him for their evening alone together later. The demon took great care in polishing his skin, and dried the Earl more gently than usual, kneading at the stray droplets of water that still clung to hair in a way that left the young Earl feeling unusually tense.

The details of the meeting were closely followed by Henry’s strict guidelines to attend the encounter freshly washed, dressed, and wearing his best clean clothes. It felt weird to have Sebastian to bathe him for their evening alone together later. The demon took great care in polishing his skin, and dried the Earl more gently than usual, kneading at the stray water droplets still clinging to his hair in a way that left the young Earl feeling unusually tense.

Navy blue britches were slipped over his legs. Sebastian seemed completely unaware of the effect he was having on the young demon while his arms lingered around Ciel’s waist and the young demon counted backwards in French as the he fastened the garment with an irritatingly calm look on his face.

The Earl’s arms were slid into his dress shirt with ease and Ciel found himself (not for the first time) fascinated by the effortless grace that Sebastian brought to even the most mundane duties as he made quick work of the buttons, and tied a western blue string tie around his collar into a perfect bow.

“Any tighter and I won’t be able to breathe.” Ciel remarked, but Sebastian paid him no mind, only slowing in his pace once he’d fastened his master’s calf-length boots.

The stoic look in his eyes softened slightly into something wistful and almost unnervingly human.

Poor devil.

How many times had this proud, ancient creature reminded himself of the payoff for serving his master in such a demeaning manner?

He’d served Ciel to the best of his abilities, saving himself for the taste of his braised and tendered soul, only to have it locked away from him forever.

It was tragic.

To have the thing you wanted most ripped out beneath your feet.

Ciel brushed a hand through his butler’s hair.

Hell was so much more than just a place for demons.

Hell was the rest of Sebastian’s dismal immortal life.

A miserable eternity together.

That was his long awaited reward.

The young demon smiled, watching Sebastian stiffen beneath his touch.

Silently his butler rolled down his sleeves and put on his black trench coat, excusing himself to leave for the house.

They’d arranged for Sebastian to arrive earlier than him so as to not arouse suspicion. This left Ciel sat alone on the bed, fussing with his hair in an empty apartment.

‘Twenty minutes’ he estimated, kicking against the bed base.

That would be an appropriate length of time to wait while stuck alone in a room together.

He smoothed a wrinkle from his vest.

He lived with the other demon, it was normal for the two of them to spend time together in a room.

 _Yes but rarely do you spend any time alone together without anything else to do._  An annoying voice in his head reminded him.

It wasn’t wrong.

They usually had some kind of task to complete, some familiarity of routine. Ciel could count on one hand the number of times they’d actually been alone together with only each other’s company to face, and those where circumstances where they’d been forced to share a carriage with the demon, back when he was still human.

Ciel recalled those shared journeys with distaste.

Unlike the Phantomhive heir, who was a staunch believer in silence whilst travelling, Sebastian had a penchant for asking uncomfortable questions when he was otherwise unoccupied.

Ciel grimaced at the memory.

Perhaps he ought to request Sebastian to conjure a deck or cards or something.

Twenty minutes suddenly sounded like a tediously long time to wait.

The clock in the sitting room chimed eight, and Ciel slid off the bed.

Time to leave.

He dusted the lint from his pants nonchalantly.

There was absolutely no reason to be nervous about this.

No reason at all.

There was nothing strange about the two of them alone together in a bedroom for twenty minutes.

A memory of the last time they were alone together in a bedroom flashed through his mind.

_Red hungry were luminescent in the shadows while the tendrils of the demon’s form crept quietly over to the resting Earl._

Ciel shivered.

“No. Nothing strange at all.” He repeated firmly.

  
***

Ciel was wrong.

So very, very wrong.

There was definitely a good reason to be nervous about seeing Sebastian in the Cleveland street house.

Night stained the house in a heavy musk of sex that was scarcely noticeable during the daytime, and from the moment Ciel arrived he felt giddy. Drunk almost, on the atmosphere that buzzed through the air.

His skin tingled with excitement as Hammond showed him to the sitting room where Sebastian waited by the fire in a comfortable-looking armchair. The embers of the flames cast a soft glow across his features, making him look dangerously handsome and alluring under the warmth of the light.

His red, animistic stare followed Ciel’s movements as the Earl crossed the room with his arms folded, and he looked at the Earl with a predatory grin while Hammond introduced them.

“Ah Mr Black, allow me to present to you to young Thomas, one of our newest boys. He’s completely unspoiled, and yours for the night if you should find him to your exclusive tastes?”

Ciel closed his eyes. Unpleasant memories of being sold as a child stirred up his inner blood lust and he forced himself to block out the rest of the words.

To Ciel, Hammond was no better than his kidnappers. Selling off children to the highest bidders.

A gloved finger crept beneath his chin, gently cupping Ciel’s face.

The Phantomhive Earl opened his eyes to see Sebastian towering over him. A quiet intensity behind his ruby eyes as he rubbed a thumb across his lips.

“Yes . . . this one will do nicely.” He purred softly.

Sebastian’s hand was warm against his cold bitten cheek and Ciel allowed himself to appreciate the heat.

Was this how he seduced women? He wondered curiously.

Did they mistake the cruel hunger burning behind his eyes for a sexual kind of appetite instead?

Ciel was not so naive.

Sebastian looked at him that way because he was starving, but Hammond didn’t need to know that. He watched the exchange an eager look of satisfaction.

“Shall we go ahead and make the booking then?”

Sebastian nodded his approval and the two disappeared into Hammond’s office for a few moments before they re-emerged with a candelabra, and guided him upstairs.

Ciel followed them to the end of the first floor corridor where a room was made up, decorated with various sized candles that burned brightly along the dresser in front of a gold French leaf mirror. Their reflective glow illuminated the rest of the room and bathed the bedroom in a welcoming light.

There wasn’t much of a seating area. Only small chaise near the window, and a four poster bed opposite the lit fireplace. It looked pleasant enough though with cream jacquard sheets, and red voile drapes tied whimsically at the corners.

“This is one of the best rooms in the house.” Hammond informed them.  “Please, take as long as you need. Tonight you are our most esteemed guest.” He bowed and bid them goodbye, leaving Ciel and Sebastian alone in an uneasy silence.

Ciel eyed the bed wearily. It looked more comfortable than the chaise but he couldn’t be sure how often they changed the sheets.

Sebastian hadn’t moved. He suspected his butler was waiting for him to choose a seat, and eyed him warily as the demon seemed casually unconcerned standing by front of the door.

Ciel decided to risk it.

How often were guests willing to spend enough money for the nicest room in the house anyways?

Cautiously he perched on the edge of the bed, and looked up at the blank face of his butler, wondering if he should perhaps ask for a chess set before the demon started feeling unusually chatty.

“My Lord, if I may be so bold as to say, you seemed somewhat pleased when you saw me in the room downstairs earlier.”

_Too late._

“Did I?” Ciel answered, deliberately vague.

“Yes. I seemed to get the impression you expected me to be in a disguise.”

He shrugged. “I suppose I did.”

“But you’re relieved that I was not. You favour this form to the one that I’ve been using at the Postal Office.”

Ciel threw him a withering look.

“Is it so unusual to prefer the face that I’m accustomed to hating?”

“I see. So . . .   do you not hate my other face then?” He asked with a puzzled frown.

Ciel rolled his eyes.

“You’re a sly and wretched demon, Sebastian. Such genial appearances are nothing but masks to hide the true malice of your own nature. A perfumed sweetness that you douse yourself in to cover the hideous odor of your contempt. I would rather the scent of your evil permeate your mask as it does in this form, than have to learn once again how to detect the stench of your callousness.”

Ciel couldn’t tell what lurked behind his butler’s eyes in that moment, but whatever that darkness was, he locked it away in an instant, and a placid smile wound its way onto the demon’s lips.

“That was rather hurtful of you, my Lord.” Sebastian remarked.

Ciel snorted bitterly. “Don't pretend like you have feelings.”  
   
The demon smirked.  “Very well.” He unbuttoned his coat, and took off his suit jacket in one fluid motion, loosening the knot of his neck tie.

“In the interest of easing my young master’s concerns I should inform you that a demon’s change of form is not dissimilar to a human’s change of clothes. Once you’re familiar enough with the evil beneath the disguise, it cannot be mistaken.”

Sebastian pressed a warm hand against his shoulder and smirked.

“You could not so easily forget what I am, my Lord.”

Ciel pulled away from his hand. “You presume too much of my concerns.” He chided.

Sebastian just shook his head, strands of inky black hair falling into his eyes as a humourless chuckle escaped his lips.

“A butler’s duty is to serve to his master’s concerns. An element of presupposition is required for a role such as mine.” He countered, tucking his locks neatly behind an ear.

Ciel crossed his legs, and turned his attention away from his butler, fully intending to spend the rest of the evening pretending that Sebastian didn’t exist.

As the silence stretched on, Ciel detected a warm musky smell in the air that crackled against his tongue, and left his skin prickling with anticipation.

A loud bang sounded from the wall against the bed, and a moan rang throughout the room, causing Ciel to shift uncomfortably in his seat.

The banging persisted. He tried not to think about what was going on at the other side of the wall. It made him feel sick. The moans grew louder, and Ciel stared intently at the floor, desperate to avoid eye contact with Sebastian.

Just ignore it.

Don’t. Say. Anything.

Pretend like it’s not even happening.

His back ached with stiffness. He could feel his left eye twitching with the effort to appear unperturbed, and he fought to maintain his even breathing.  
  
“Well it appears as though someone’s having a good time this evening” Sebastian remarked dryly.  
  
Ciel spluttered at the comment.  
  
Did his demon's crass nature know no bounds?  
  
The butler’s face was poker-straight.  
  
“Compared to our neighbours we're not making as a very convincing scene at all."  
  
Ciel glanced at his companion in disgust.  
  
He couldn't make out what his demon was thinking as he stalked closer towards him.  
  
His butler’s face was a mask of cool indifference, and he reminded Ciel of a predator circling its prey as he slunk closer to the bed.  
  
Ciel eyed his movements warily.  
  
“Just what are you suggesting?”  
  
A fox-like grin split across his face.  
  
“It’s quite simple really.” He drawled, sanguine eyes burning bright in the candlelight.  
  
“We have to make it sound more convincing.”

Ciel’s eyes widened as sharp teeth tugged off black gloves, and dropped them carelessly onto the bedsheets.  
  
Sebastian loomed over him.  
  
It was a foolish choice, picking the bed.

Ciel swiftly regretted it.

The demon bent down low in front of him, and offered up a lazy smile.

Warmth crept over his cheeks, but he stood his ground nonetheless. He was not some frightened little mouse that would run away at the first sign of danger.

Sebastian closed the distance between them, and Ciel was taken aback when he jumped on top of the bed.

The demon’s weight propelled him upwards, almost sending him flying to the floor but Ciel steadied himself, and turned back to reprimand his butler's childish behaviour when an embarrassingly shrill moan, loud enough to compete with their neighbours, filled the silence.  
  
"Thomas!" Sebastian cried dramatically.  
  
Crimson eyes sparkled with mischief, as he gave Ciel an evil grin. "You’re so tight when you squeeze round me like that."  
  
Ciel struggled to find the words. His eyebrows shot upwards, and he stared at the demon like he'd just grown another head.  
  
“What the devil are you doing?” He croaked, mortified by his butler’s lewd behaviour.  
  
“Acting.” The demon smirked impishly, and bounced lightly on the bed. "Tell me how much you love it when I fuck you like this." He purred huskily.  
  
Ciel faltered.  
  
The way Sebastian spoke sent a thrill of excitement through him.  
  
It was humiliating.  
  
He had no idea how the demon could stand being around sex without batting an eyelid while the fledgling found the smell alone encouraged a bodily response.  
  
His senses were spinning from the energy in the next room, and he stared at the concealed mound in his lap with frustration.  
  
Bloody traitor.  
  
"Stop that this instant!" he whispered furiously to Sebastian.  
  
The demon’s hands wrapped around his waist, and Ciel spun around to give his butler a reproach full look.  
  
"Ah!" He yelped in surprised when the evil bastard pinched his sides.  
  
"Good idea, young Master." Sebastian praised earnestly. "It simply wouldn't do if I was the only one participating in the noise-making."

His eyes danced with mirth, and Ciel leapt away from the butler, glaring.  
  
Proximity wasn’t a good idea right now.  
  
Not when every innocent touch sent shivers down his spine, and made his heart hammer inside his chest.  
  
It wasn’t the first time he’d had these issues of course. He knew that the likely cause of his troubles was because of his new heightened senses, and attraction to sin. But sometimes he said things that came from someplace else, words that weren’t entirely his own, and took him completely by surprise.  
  
Nervously he wondered just how much Sebastian saw when he looked at him.

Surely his interest wasn’t that obvious. Was it?  
  
“What’s the matter, my young Lord? You seem a little  _stiff_.” Sebastian teased.  
  
Dark eyes flickered over his pants, and Ciel froze.  
  
Of course the bastard knew _._  
  
“Not a word, Sebastian.” Ciel snapped before the demon could respond.

"Young Master!" Sebastian protested with a half-smile and raised brows. 

"Don't flatter yourself." He hissed defensively. "It's this place." 

Sebastian's smile turned into a smirk, and he sat next to the young Earl on the bed thankfully without pushing the subject.

They sat in silence for the last ten minutes.  
  
Every time Ciel’s took a peek at Sebastian, the older demon would grin and Ciel crossed his arms, turning away with a huff till eventually Sebastian examined his pocket watch.  “My lord, twenty minutes has now passed.”  
  
Ciel jumped from the bed like it was riddled with scabies, and rushed over to the exit.

Thank goodness that was over.  
  
“We’re never speaking if this again, Sebastian. That’s an order.” He hissed, and barged past the door, leaving his butler’s dark chuckle to follow quietly behind him.  
  
On his way to see Hammond for his money, he ran into Swinscow preparing to leave.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
The older teen pulled on his woollen brown coat, and fastened up the buttons. He looked smaller somehow. Wilted and pale.

“Hey.” He whispered back dully.

The warmth in his eyes had faded. Replaced by a distant emptiness that made Ciel feel uneasy.

“Wait for me? I only need a few more minutes. "  
  
Swinscow nodded dumbly. “I'll see you outside.”  
  
Ciel’s payment from Hammond was much smaller than he expected when he received it. Sebastian paid twice as much as the standard for their night together, and Ciel expected his 20% cut to be eight shillings, not four, but Hammond was a cheap bastard.

Ciel wasn’t supposed to know how much Sebastian had paid, and he wondered how many times the lads here had been short-changed without realising that they’d been ripped off.

He caught up with Swinscow, and handed over the money, making a mental note to address Hammond’s greed properly later.  
  
The sullen teen mumbled his thanks.  
  
“You okay?”  
  
“Fine.”  
  
Swinscow kicked a stone across the ground. “How’d it go for you? I saw your client earlier before you arrived. He looked nice.

Ciel rolled his eyes. Sebastian and nice should never be said in the same sentence together.  
  
“Are you kidding me? The guy’s a demon!” He scoffed with a genuine shudder as he remembered their awkward encounter together. “You weren’t on the first floor were you?”  
  
“No” Swinscow snorted and inched a little closer. “But if you think he’s bad you should’ve seen the gibface I had, he was awful. When are you due back?”  
  
“I’m not sure. Hammond said he’d write when he needed me again.”  
  
Ciel thought he saw envy flicker across the teen’s freckled face.  
  
“Oh.” He mumbled, nudging him with his shoulder. “Well,  _I’m_  back tomorrow night. So I guess I won’t see you again till work.”  
  
Ciel nodded. It occurred to him that maybe he should arrange to see Swinscow again sooner to make sure he was doing okay. He wasn’t sure what the other teen would think to his suggestion though.  
  
“Do you-.” Ciel hid his face. “-maybe want to see me again sooner?” He felt his cheeks heat up.  
  
Why did it sound like he was asking him out? He stared determinedly at his feet.  
  
“I just meant if – if you didn’t mind it. I’d like to see you again.  _Soon_. After tomorrow night maybe?” He added hopefully.  
  
Swinscow managed a small grin.  
  
“You’re not worried about me, are you Thomas?” He teased.  
  
“No! Of course not.” Ciel glared through his embarrassment. It might’ve been more preferable if he  _had_  thought he was asking him out. Swinscow had an unnerving ability to see right through him sometimes. “I just wanted someone to buy me supper.”  
  
Brown eyes crinkled at the corners, and Swinscow pulled his shoulders into a one-armed hug. His awkwardly large frame warm against Ciel’s petite form.  
  
“One of these days Thomas, you’ll stop lying to yourself, and admit that you care about someone.”  
  
Ciel smiled

Not likely.

Ever since he met Sebastian all the Phantomhive Earl did was tell lies.

***

When Ciel met up with Swinscow later in the week he found that the teenager never showed up for their proposed meal. As he walked closer to the house in search of his companion a sense of dread crept deep into the pit of his stomach. He found himself speeding through the back streets and alleyways to get behind the area that he’d been was heading towards.   
  
He could smell what happened before he saw it. Death was a musty kind of scent. Sickly sweet with an undertone of faeces and rotten eggs. He knew exactly whose body it was that had been dumped there. The warm wholesome scent that was distinctly his still lingered beneath the stench of rotting flesh.  
  
He steeled himself before rounding the corner, taking in the sight of the naked lifeless body that was used and discarded like a piece of litter in the middle of a filthy ally.  
  
Blue and purple bruises mottled his paper-thin skin. Empty eyes stared up at him. Puffy, swollen and cold. Auburn hair was stained scarlet. Matted with blood and grime from the dank dirt encrusted alleyway. Ciel look at him with morbid fascination. He was thinner than he realised before, rib cage protruding outwards from under his battered skin.   
  
A droplet of rain fell on Ciel's cheek, and the demon blinked. The heavens opened and wept for the affectionate giant. For his bitter untimely end.  
  
The young demon took off his black cape and draped it over the stiff cold body. It was difficult to associate the cold, dead body with the living one he'd known recently, and he couldn't face looking at it for much longer.  
  
Not when he still remembered Swinscow's hand resting on his shoulder, radiating with heat.  
  
His rich hearty laugh that crackled with life.  
  
Those warm brown eyes creased at the corners.  
  
He recalled Swinscow tossing him the handkerchief of biscuits he'd saved for him at lunch and vaguely remembered he still had it in his apartment somewhere.

He should retrieve it, and keep it safe somewhere. A reminder of his failure.

“My Lord, is something the matter?” He was distantly aware of Sebastian's voice, devoid of emotion or any concern, drifting over to him.  
  
"No." Ciel answered dully.  
  
It was stupid to think that one such as he could walk away from this place unscathed.  
  
"Only a fool would enter a snake pit without a weapon to defend himself with."  
  
He was foolish, desperate and loving.

He walked into the snake pit without hesitation, without thought, in order to help the person that he loved the most.  
  
Ciel's chest ached.

Swinscow you idiot. He seethed inwardly.  He didn't like the crushing weight in his chest. The ache was overwhelming deep, so Ciel focused on the only thing that he was familiar with.  
  
Revenge.  
  
The lust for blood coursed through his veins.   
  
Death would not come swift for the ones that did this.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot of things kept me from finishing this chapter. Firstly, it's a whopper and I took a break from writing because after half finishing this chapter and struggling with the previous one, I hit a mental brick wall. Then right after I started back writing, my best friend split with her fiancé (so I swapped quiet evenings writing for nights in with my bestie). THEN, when she got back on her feet, my laptop broke down!! I didn’t have this chapter backed up either so I had to wait to retrieve the stuff off my hard drive AND save up for a new laptop. All I can do is apologise. I dunno if I dare go on break ever again!


End file.
